Assassin of the Night
by MercuryGold
Summary: (AU fic) Isaac is a vampire living in modern day Japan. He hates humans for what they can do and he can't do. But what would happen if just one human was able to change his mind...? And he had to kill her? (Mudshipping with a little bit of Flameshipping)
1. Prologue

****

Assassin of the Night

Umm...I'm writing another story! Cheer! Naw, you don't have to, but I hope you like this story. I got this idea after reading a vampire book, and I was like, "WAOH! That's a _good _idea for a story! And so I got writing! Yay! 

FURY: Here we go again...Mercury doesn't own Golden Sun. If she did, she would make a movie of it, and then she would make an anime of it. ON WITH THE STORY!

===============================================================

Prologue

__

Assassin of the Night. That was the name he had given himself. He had a name, but being what he was, he wasn't even sure if he could still go by that name. The more he thought about it, the more he was able to see that even though he wasn't human, he should still be able to keep a name he had. 

__

But the others had told him, only humans would be allowed to have real _names. Only things that lived were allowed a proper name. _"Something that was alive..." _Didn't they all wish that they would be considered living? But they knew it would never happen. _

It was the truth, and those that couldn't handle it, were eliminated right away.

Though the others had names too, they only went by them to lure prey so they could feed. He had a name too, but he didn't like to think about it. Too many things had happened to him, and the only thing he had to worry about, was to feed.

===============================================================

"Isaac..." scoffed a boy with messy blonde hair, and deep sapphire eyes. "I'm not _worthy_-according to humans-to keep a name if I'm not living..." Isaac stopped walking, and punched a wall in frustration. "Humans think they're the rulers of this world...They want more and more power, even if they have to kill off other species to get what they want..." 

He stopped his rambling, and looked down at his hands. "But...If I was a human before...Doesn't that make me human too...?" That got him thinking. _Can I really be considered human, if I was _already _a human before...?_

He shook his head. "No." He told himself firmly. "I'm not like _them._" 

Isaac ran his tongue over his oddly shaped teeth, and thought about getting something to eat before he went to back. He looked around, and spotted a beautiful girl with long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep crimson, which looked around from beneath her auburn bangs. She was wearing a sailor top, which had traces of red in it. Her plaited skirt was also red, and she wore knee high socks. 

He looked down on himself, and looked himself over. He was wearing a navy sweater; Mukomo said it was perfect for hiding blood that had spilt over you. His pants were a dark black, and his shoes were a deep black as well. 

He growled to himself. There was no way he would even be able to get close to her, unless he was dressed almost like her. But first he had to follow her, and see if she would be accompanied by anyone else. 

The light turned green, and she started on her way, with Isaac following close behind. She never noticed that wherever she went, Isaac was close behind. He was planning his strike. It had to be perfect, and flawless. Otherwise the humans could become suspicious, and could find out about them. 

"Jenna!" Isaac looked back, and saw a boy with spiked brown hair, and bright red eyes, running to the girl with the uniform on. He was wearing a black dress coat which he didn't button, with a white shirt underneath. His pants were black, and his shoes were black dress shoes. Isaac narrowed his eyes. 

If he wanted to get close to them, he would have to dress like them. Or rather, if he wanted to get close to the girl, Jenna, without the big ox knowing, he would have to be like them. "Garet!" the girl, Jenna shrieked playfully, hitting Garet over the head. "Watch where you put that hand!" 

The boy, Garet whimpered. "Sorry! I tripped!" Jenna smiled, and gave him another blow to the head. "That's no excuse! You did it on purpose!" Garet looked horrorstruck, but his eye had a mischevious gleam to it. "I did not!" Jenna laughed. "Yeah right, you big oaf! Wait till my brother finds out!" 

At this, Garet looked truly fearful. "Don't tell Felix! He'll kill me!" 

"That's the point!" Jenna said, dodging out his arms, and taking off through the crowd. "Jenna!" Garet called out. "Come back! If Felix finds out, I'm dead! I actually want to live until I'm 60!" 

"Well, you're going to have to beat me to the class!" she said over her shoulder. Isaac heard Garet sigh, and mutter under his breath. "We're getting to old for this...Jenna! Come back!" Garet took off. 

Isaac stared at them, slightly unraveled by their actions. "Humans are strange creatures..." He dodged into an alleyway, and jumped in between the two walls, until he was on the roof of the building.

He looked down at the sparse crowds, and spotted Jenna running, with Garet almost on her. He smiled, and began to follow them, jumping from building to building. He stopped when Garet finally caught up to Jenna, and managed to stop her before she went into a building. 

Isaac looked down, and saw that no one was looking, and jumped down, landing almost like a cat would. He brushed himself off, and walked to them, keeping his form hidden in small shadows. Jenna was laughing, and trying to brush Garet's hands off her. "Garet! Stop!" she said, straining to keep her face straight. 

"Jenna? Garet?" asked a small voice. Isaac looked behind himself, keeping his face slightly hidden. Luckily, the girl never noticed him turning around. The girl that had called them, had bright aqua hair, which spilled over her back, like a waterfall. She had it pulled up into a ponytail with a white bow. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair, though a little darker. She was wearing the same thing as Jenna, but hers was blue in colour, rather then in red. "What are you doing?" 

Jenna blushed, and gently shoved Garet off of her. "Heh..." The girl smiled, and said, "I understand. After all, you are boyfriend and girlfriend!" 

"Mia!" Garet hissed, looking around nervously. "Be quiet!" The girl, Mia, looked bewildered. "What? Why?" Garet laughed nervously, and said, "Felix doesn't know." Mia burst out laughing, and looked straight at Jenna. "He doesn't know?" Jenna blushed, and nodded timidly.

Isaac forwned. _Why were they dressed so strangely? And why did they act like they were in 5th grade? _He sighed. He needed to find out where they went, and he needed to find some way of finding a uniform like theirs. 

"Well." Mia said finally, pulling open a green door. "We don't want to be late. Remember what happened last time." She disappeared into the door, closely followed by Garet and Jenna. As soon as they disappeared, they were followed by other people, dressed the same way they were. Though some of them had yellow uniform, and lilac uniforms. They were different colours, and Isaac finally decided what he was going to do. He followed them in, pretending that he lived there. They all filed into a giant room, which could possibly hold about 50 people.

Isaac smiled, and ducked into a small shadowed part of the hall. He allowed his hand to glow a brief gold, and then stepped out, fully dressed in one of the uniforms the boys were wearing. As he stepped into the room, he heard a shriek come from one of the corners. He turned, and saw one of the boys hiding his underwear, and running out of the room. Everyone was laughing their heads off. 

He looked around, and spotted a woman with long blonde hair, and dark, blood red eyes. She was wearing a cranberry coloured suit, with a black shoes. Isaac walked up to her, and waited impatiently for her to notice. 

She continued to mark papers, and when she set them down, she finally saw Isaac, standing there, waiting for her attention. "Yes." the teacher said, looked Isaac up and down. "May I help you?"

By this time, Isaac was very impatient, and answered ruthlessly, "I'm a new student! What's it look like?" The teacher looked at him up and down, and nodded, as though satisfied with something. "Yes, I see that. Can I have your registration forms?" 

At this, Isaac froze. "Registration forms…?" 

Again the teacher nodded, the same bored expression on her face. "Registration forms. The ones you use to sign into a new school or job. Ring a bell…?" 

"I know what registration forms are!" Isaac said furiously. "But I don't have any!" At this, she smiled, and said, pointing a finger toward the door, "I suggest you leave then. I don't allow strays into my class." 

Isaac glared at her through cold blue eyes, and said finally, yet firmly, "No." 

At this time, everybody in the class was staring at them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them whispering to each other. _Stupid mortals…Don't they have anything better to do with their time? _

"Oh ho!" she laughed, staring at him with her set red eyes. Even though he had seen tons of vampires with red eyes, hers were different. It was like they knew exactly what it was he was thinking. "You won't leave then? I don't want to get angry, but if you won't leave, I'll be forced to do something unpleasant."

He continued to glare at her, and then looked around at the other students. He could see them flinch under his eyes, scared half to death. When his eyes landed on Mia. She was shaking her head feverishly, and mouthing the words, 'no.'

Isaac glanced sideways towards the teacher, and smiled. He though he saw her eyes waver, as though she was resisting to put her eyes towards the floor. "I see." He said quietly. "Then I'll leave."

He turned his back, and was about to set foot outside, when Mia came running to him. "Wait!" she called. He turned, and found himself staring straight into Mia's cerulean eyes. "I have this form for you. It's so you can come to our class!" She took his hand, and placed the crumpled up paper into his outstretched palm. She let go, and turned, but before she disappeared into the room again, she said, "But remember! The class starts at 9 pm sharp! And it ends at 11 pm. Be there!"

Then she left. 

Isaac looked down at his hand, and looked at the piece of pink paper in his hand. He frowned at it, and stuffed it into his pocket. There was no point in losing an opportunity like this. He walked outside, closing into the shadows of the night. He couldn't take his mind off Mia. All throughout his walk, he could the warmth left in his hand, and he almost felt a little ice around his heart, melt. 

****

So there's a new story for you there! 

Fury: Even though all your stories suck, I have to say, I actually like the plot to this! 

Wow. There's a little appreciation for what is called my fanfic! 

Fury: But remember. It's short lived. Even as I keep reading it, it's getting cheesier and cheesier. 

Oh, forget it. That's what I get for taking the opinion of a muse. Anyway, tell me whether you like it or not, and if I get enough feedback, I may just continue this story! ^__________^

Anyway, enjoy!

~*MG*~ 


	2. Pain

****

Assassin of the Night

Hey! Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't really think of an idea for this chapter, but I guess it's better late then never, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun...That was easy...

Review Responses (You don't have to read this. Scroll down if you want to read the chapter!):

Sieg: Gee thanx for the compliment. I never expected this to spark someone's attention so quickly! ^o^

luner: Yes, I do like vampires! They're cool.

QueenDragonGoddess: As to being confused...I wouldn't say the first part was confusing but then again...But it was only the prologue, so not much was revealed.

Triad Orion: Yes, my grammer mistakes do probably get in the way, but I don't think many people notice it...If they all started to complain how they can't figure out what's going on, then there's a problem. And as to not describing the characters in much detail, it was only the prologue. I like to save that for the actual start of the story.

bladegryphon: Thanks for the review, and here's the update! Sorry for taking so long!

MercuryKitten: Thanks for the review!

Rai Dorian: Thanks for reviewing! And opposed to what kind of school this is, it's supposed to be a night school of sorts (Otherwise Isaac would be dead right now!). I'm not exactly sure of the customs in Japan about night schools, so I took a wild guess! Let's hope it's right!

Capito Celcior: OOO! Violence! I like violence! ^__^ And here's the update!

Syko Monk: Thanks for reviewing! 

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 "Pain."

That had happened a few days ago, and Isaac could honestly say he regreted taking the stupid paper and going to the class. It was boring, and it was impossible to concentrate when there was the smell of mortals all over the desks and chairs. And he couldn't stand the female mortals staring at him with star filled eyes; they would never have a chance to live once they got near him anyway...

He stared at the people around him through the corner of his eyes; they were to stupid to notice him staring at them. He looked around for a potential victim, but wasn't sure who to pick; they all looked pretty pathetic anyway. 

The girl with short blonde hair and the eerie violet eyes seemed to sense Isaac's eyes on her back, because she shifted around in her chair, and narrowed her eyes in his direction. Isaac sighed and looked away towards any other people who wouldn't catch him staring. It was wierd how she was able to notice someone looking at her, but it was at that moment he caught the gaze of another person with blonde hair and violet eyes; the only exception being that it was a boy.

Isaac held him in his gaze, refusing to look away for showing any signs of weakness. The boy frowned, and then looked away. Isaac, satisfied with making someone feel uncomfortable turned towards the front and suddenly got the feeling of something or someone watching him. His eyes scanned the class, but there was no one paying attention to him; if you don't count the girls nearly drooling all over him. 

Even though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and he was too proud to admit it, the feeling of someone's eyes boring into your back made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. The girl, Mia, seemed to notice his discomfort, and leaned towards him asking in a hushed voice, "Are those girls making you uncomfortable?" 

Looking for an excuse to get into his usual hermitism, Isaac nodded. Mia chuckled low in her throat and said, "I thought so. Those girls hook onto anyone who will make them look good. They're like fish who want to get fried." Isaac looked away, feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time resurface. 

__

Reassurance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Nobody had ever shown Isaac reassurance ever since he became what he was. The last person to do so had been...

Alex.

__

How Isaac cursed that name every living-or so to speak-day he spent on this earth, cursed with the life of immortality. He hated Alex, hated him like very breath Isaac took, when he should be lying six feet under. 

He could still remmber the words Alex whispered to him as he was slowly fed the blood of a vampire... It had saved Isaac, but he had rather be dead then to see Alex's face again. But there was nothing he could do. Alex was the only one he could really trust from all the vampires he had met.

Most of them didn't kill to feed. Most just for the sheer fun of it...Nothing more... All Isaac could really think of Alex was as a security blanket he didn't want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the bell to end the class rang, Isaac was out of there before anyone could walk out the door. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he ignored it; all he thought about was the feeling of knowing someone cared and the feeling of someone out there who wanted to harm him.

He stopped in front of the restaurant all the mortals hung out at after the class, gnoring the people who swamred around him like a river. Despite being with a whole bunch of people, he still felt alone. 

"Isaac!" called a voice, sounding terribly familiar in his ears. He turned his head slightly, and caught the sight of flowing aqua hair. Mia caught up with him and asked, "Why did you leave so quickly? Aren't you going to come with us?" Isaac looked beyond Mia's shoulder and noticed, Garet, Jenna, and the people he had only met yesterday, Sheba, Ivan, Felix and Picard. He knew what she was talking about, about they're ritual get together at the restaurant, but Isaac wasn't in the mood.

"I'd rather not." he said as simply as he could. "I have a few things to do." 

"At this time of night?" Mia asked, a little surprised. "Why don't you just come with us? I don't think you have something terribly important at this time." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she said, smiling. "Let's go!" She followed her statement by pulling Isaac into the restaurant; Isaac didn't even bother to resist.

They sat down in front of the window, all of them chattering cheerfully. Isaac stayed silent, trying to figure out the feelings that had resurfaced again. Why did, in his mind, he not want to not be there, but in his heart...

"What do you want to eat?" asked Mia again, holding the menu almost right up his nose. Isaac slowly pushed Mia's hand down and said, "Anything would be fine." Mia smiled. "Alright!" Then she went back to her conversation with Jenna.

Isaac could feel eyes on him again, and he couldn't help but look around. He noticed that it wasn't the person that he had thought, but rather, it was the boy with blonde hair and violet eyes. Just by looking into his eyes, Isaac felt uncomfortable. The boy, Ivan, was young, only at the age of 15; Sheba, 14; Felix, 18; and Picard, 17; yet he seemed as though he was the same age as them, maybe older. Ivan smiled at him and asked, "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Isaac said dismissing the whole idea; there was no way Isaac was going to start making friends. Ivan smiled at him and said, "That doesn't seem to be the case!" 

"Look." Isaac hissed under his breathe, his hands nearly wrapping around his neck. "Stay out of my way if you don't want to be hurt. I'm not in a good mood right now." Ivan frowned and said thoughtfully, "You wouldn't hurt me." 

Isaac's hand quivered. "Try me." 

The girl, Sheba noticed they're little conversation, and leaned towards Ivan's ear. She whispered something to him, and then looked Isaac in the eye. "You're right." Ivan said as cheerfully as he could. "There's nothing wrong. Sorry I bothered you."

Isaac scowled at him, and turned away, ignoring the wierd looks that Sheba threw his way. A young girl with bouncy brown hair and bright blue eyes came up to them, and asked cheerfully, "Can I take your order?"

Isaac dimly heard them order whatever the heck they wanted, but decided he wanted no part of it. All he wanted was to get out of there so he could figure why he felt like someone was watching him. Mia gave him a pat on the hand and smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Isaac couldn't help but growl. He was in a bad mood and it didn't help that Mia was pestering him with questions. "Nothing's wrong." 

"Did you pass that test yesterday?" Garet said loudly, interrupting the neat conversation Isaac and Mia were having. "I failed that one!" 

"No surprise there..." Ivan muttered, whilst Sheba snickered as silently as she could, yet Garet still caught what Ivan said. "You shrimp!" Garet roared lunging for Ivan. There was a pile up of sorts as Garet tried to wring Ivan's neck, while everyone else jumped on him to get him off. 

Isaac sighed and saw that everyone else hadn't even made a move to stop them; he guessed that this was a normal occurence in the restaurant with them there. It was looking around the restaurant that Isaac finally saw who it was that had been watching him for so long, and he could feel his anger and hate boil to the surface. 

__

It was Alex.

Isaac growled low in his throat and stood up, ignoring everyone lese who were still trying to pull Garet off Ivan. He was about to step out of the restaurant, when Mia caught up to him and called, "Isaac! Where are you going?"

Isaac had the strong urge to just turn around and slash Mia's neck, but he wouldn't do that with everyone looking. "I forgot I had to do that homeowrk we got." Isaac said finally, not turning around to look at her. "Well, we can do it together." Mia said. "You just have to help us from Garet killing Ivan." 

"I..." Isaac finally turned around and stared into Mia's aqua eyes. "I can't. I really have to go." Mia looked a little saddened by his remark and said, "But you'll do it right if we do it together." 

This time Isaac couldn't keep his rage down. "Look, I have something important to do, and I can't have someone like you stopping me from doing these things! Now if you just go, I can do what I was about to do before you stopped me with you're stupid questions!"

This time, Isaac could see the hurt in her eyes. "Oh..." was all she said, before she turned and walked back to the fray of bodies. Isaac glared after her, but couldn't ignore the stab of guilt that flew into his heart. Why did he feel like this? He hadn't ever felt this way when he put down a human, but why now, of all times? 

"I see you've taken a liking to these, _mortals_, Isaac." said a calm voice. Isaac whirled around and demanded, "You! What are you doing here?" Alex flipped his aqua hair and said, "I simply wanted to check in on my little pet. I just never expected you to be surrounded by mortals." 

"Shut up." Isaac snapped. "And I am not your _pet_." Isaac felt like he wanted to throw up just thinking of the word, pet. "Of course you are." Alex said, taking Isaac's hands into his own. "You swore your soul to me when I saved you from the brink of death." 

He pulled them out of his grip and hissed, "I didn't swear. I simply did what I could to survive!" Alex let out a horrible laugh and said, "And your prolonged life came with a price." 

"Just get out of here Alex." Isaac said. "I don't even want to see your face." 

"Isaac..." Alex said, suddenly swooping Isaac into a vice like hug. "You don't understand. I simly wanted you to be happy." Isaac struggled against his grip, but it was futile. "But if you don't want to see me, then I can kill you." Alex's hands travelled towards Isaac's chest. "I can end it all with a simple stab." 

"Let me go." Isaac said, his nervousness suddenly surfacing. If Alex were to _accidently _stab Isaac, then he would die. 

"You see, Isaac." Alex continued, ignoring Isaac's remark. He ran his hand through Isaac's golden hair. "You are too good pet to give up. I can't let you subcome to a human girl's taint. If that were to happen..." His fingernails cut through Isaac's shirt, and slowly cut his flesh. Isaac winced as his hand slowly started to descend to his heart. Alex smiled and took his hand away. "Well, I'll leave that for you to realize..." 

"Just leave." Isaac said as firmly as he could, even though pain lanced in his chest. "Go away." Alex smiled and slowly said, "Did you hear me? I can't allow you to becom tainted by this human girl. As punishment for this, I want you to kill her. She is the only one you can feed from. I will not allow you to feed until that girl is dead." 

"You want me to kill Mia?" Isaac asked, shocked by Alex's words. 

"Mia is her name? Such a shame that she won't live to hear her name be called out again..." Alex said thoughfully. "Remember that if she doesn't die, then you cannot feed." With that, Alex stepped towards the busy streets, leaving Isaac alone in the alleyway. 

Isaac brought a hand to his chest and noticed there was no cut, no blood. Another curse of immortality. He never had a problem killing humans, so why did he feel this way? 

__

Why did he feel pain?

________________________________________________________________________

****

Well there it is..The actual first chapter of the story1 I'm not that sure it turned out the way I wanted to, but I guess I can't leave you all hanging like that forever. 

Fury: You ought to update sooner then this time, otherwise you won't live to see any daylight! 

MEEP! That's not good. Oh, and as to that little conversation between Alex and Isaac, it takes place in the slleyway. Isaac went through the back door; just to clear up any confusion! 

Fury: They're not that stupid...I'm just not sure about you...

They might still get confused! (And I'm not stupid... .) Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible, okies? Alright! Until next chapter!

~*MG*~ 


	3. Love?

****

Assassin of the Night

Here's the next chapter, just off the press! 

Fury: That made no sense...

Shut up Fury. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it came up way faster then the other one! YAY! ENJOY!!! 

**WARNING** There's a slight swear word here, though I'm not sure it qualifies as a swear word, but just in case, I thought I would warn you. 

Review Responses

Capito Celcior: Thanx, and I did continue!

Joker's Specter: Thanx for liking it! And I'm really starting to wonder who else found that scene between Alex and Isaac disturbing...

luner: It just might...It just might...

Unkown Character: Wow. Speechlessness... FURY: Is that even a word?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 "Love?"

__

Isaac didn't want to kill Mia. He knew it, and so did Alex, but Alex refused to let Mia go. If Isaac didn't do it, then Alex would. And he could just imagine what Alex would do to her if he got his hands on her; she didn't deserve whatever Alex had in store for her, it would be best to just end her life there and then. 

But he couldn't. 

Whenever he tried, he couldn't make his hand wrap around her slender neck, and then make her blood flow down his throat. He just couldn't, and there was no way he was going to let Alex know the satisfaction of knowing he gave in. But Isaac was getting hungrier...and he couldn't get the cravings out of his mind. 

As the days progressed, Isaac couldn't make himself go to the class. He knew if he was surrounded by so many humans, he would lose control...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard that Alex isn't allowing Isaac to feed..." whispered a few of the early vampires. Isaac ignored them, and continued walking through the long hallways that were his home. For as long as Isaac could remember, he had been living underground for so very long. The long hallways with lit torches, the vast rooms with echoing walls, and the cold, stone walls. It wasn't comfortable to most, but it was _home_.

"Isaac." called a strong voice. Isaac stopped and turned, greeted by the site of one of the other vampires he disliked. Agatio was a burly man with brown hair and red eyes. His skin was a strange greenish-blue colour, but this was nothing new to most. "What is this I hear about you being banned from feeding, because you were with humans? You know the rules about humans. You aren't-"

"-allowed to be with them for they can find out about our homes." Isaac interrupted impatiently. "If that's all, then I'd like to go my room. Good-bye Agatio." 

"We're not through Isaac." Agatio said angrily, stepping in front of Isaac. "This is a serious offence, and this could get you kicked out of this place forever! You'd have no place to go." 

"I don't care." Isaac said through clenched teeth. "This place is a living Hell anyway. I wouldn't care less if I was kicked out now." Agatio let this statement seep in, and then answered carefully, "Then you'll die."

"Did you figure that all out by yourself?" asked Isaac, disgusted. "What a smart vampire you are. You're probably the smartest I've incountered." With that said, Isaac turned on his heel, and left without another word. 

"You'll die without a place to live!" Agatio shouted across the hall, making heads turn. "You'll die!" Isaac cursed Alex under his breath. It was quite possible it was _he _who told everyone he was forbidden to feed. And now all the other vampires were talking about it. Isaac decided it was best to just go get rest; it was better then going to feast with the others and not being able to touch a drop of blood. 

He opened the door slowly, and walked in. His room was dark, just the way he liked it; and it was empty too of Alex, thank god. He made his way to the bed, and slowly sank into it, sighing softly. It was tiring when you weren't able to feed; Isaac couldn't imagine himself losing control like all the other vampires before him. 

Most of them didn't even go 2 days without blood before they finally subcummed to they're cravings, and began to kill humans, even if they didn't need all the blood. Most of them were killed anyway. It was almost unbelievable how important blood was until you didn't have it.

It was the same Isaac felt about Mia...

She was kind to him, even though he wasn't towards her, but she didn't give up. That is...until he finally cracked and shouted at her with such anger. He didn't mean to, but he wanted to get Alex out of there so he wouldn't hurt her or the others. 

Isaac was struck by his strange thought, so much so, he shot up in his bed. 

He didn't really, _enjoy _their company...did he? He pondered that for a while and came to the conclusion, he didn't. He was just simply saying they were nice. They were carefree, and didn't care whether or not someone talked about them or not. But he couldn't convince himself he didn't. 

He shook the thought out of his head, and began to try and figure out a way to not kill Mia, but to also avoid Alex. 

He could go to the class to avoid Alex, and refuse to kill Mia, but it would drive him mad with all the humans there. The only way to avoid his loss of control, was to stay there in the refuge and not come out of his room, but he would have to confront Alex everyday. Isaac sighed. He couldn't do that, not being able to at least get away from Alex for a few hours at least, was torture. 

He had to risk it and go to the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he walked into the class, he could see the others talking cheefully, and laughing. He walked towards his desk, and sat down as silently as he could, but unfortunately, Garet saw him. "Hey Isaac!" Garet said, giving Isaac a smack aross the back. "What's up?" 

"Nothing." Isaac said quietly. He noticed Mia looking at him with sad eyes. Isaac felt bad, but it seemed as though Mia didn't tell the others what he said to her, which was a relief.

He stood up, and slowly pulled Mia away from the others; they didn't really seem to notice her absence. Isaac was suprised she didn't retaliate at all. "Mia." Isaac said softly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't in a good mood, and you just caught me at a bad time..." Mia smiled sadly. "You were right. I was pestering you with to many questions...I really shouldn't have bothered you, but I thought something was wrong and I was worried." 

Isaac was taken back by what she said. _She was worried about him?_ "You...Were worried about me...?" Mia gave him a strange look. "Of course. You were so quiet, and then you just got up to leave without a word. I thought something was wrong, so I went to check on you." He continued to stare at her in disbelief, so Mia was a little more anxious. "Isaac? Are you okay?"

Isaac snapped out of it and answered quickly, "Oh. I'm fine. Just...Well, thanks for forgiving me." Mia smiled happily. "You're welcome!" Isaac turned but before he left, he slowly muttered to her, "And thank you for worrying about me..." 

Mia didn't seem to hear him, and went towards her friends, and immediately struck up a conversation. Isaac watched from a distance, thinking about the mixed feeling in his head. Now he was even more confused with what he was feeling. Maybe Alex was right, though he hated to admit it, that humans would taint him, and he would probably fall in love with a human.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Isaac took his seat just as soon as the teacher walked in. "Sit down." she demanded. Everyone, who was scared of her, sat down immediately to avoid a detention. "I want you all to begin copying the notes I will give you. You'll have a test on it in a few days." Most of the kids groaned in disappointment. 

She took out a peice of paper, and began to scribble down the notes on the blackboard. Even Isaac, who knew exactly who the teacher was from the vampire refuge, began to write. Menardi wasn't one to cross when she was angry, or just not in a good mood. Isaac knew that Menardi was probably the one who was working with Alex, so she was going to probably check on his every move. That would mean, he wouldn't be able to get away without Menardi noticing.

He cursed under his breath, and continued to write, keeping his eye on Menardi. She seemed normal enough if you saw her like a normal human, but Isaac knew exactly the way she was. She was ruthless when it came to her food, and didn't let anything stop her from feeding, even if it meant she had to kill someone else to get her blood. 

As soon as she was done, Isaac's hand was aching; it was amazing how she had taken up the whole class by writing on the board. She turned to them, and said to them, "The class is over. You can leave." Isaac could see that everyone was grumbling, complaining about all the writing they had to do; some of them were even rubbing their hands in pain. Garet came up to him and Mia, and said loudly, not caring if Mernardi heard, "What a waste of my time!" 

"I have to agree." Picard said, a little more quieter then Garet; even he was rubbing his hand. "I don't understand why we have to write so much. She should just give us the notes on paper." 

"She won't do it." Jenna said angrily. "She says we have to save paper and money for something more important. What a tyrant..." Felix sighed and warned, "Jenna. Don't say that. That's how we got kicked out of the class before this one."

"Well, I don't think it's any better then this class. This one is a complete bore." Jenna let out a mock yawn to prove her point. Felix sighed again. Sheba jumped in, and asked, "Why don't we just go to the restaurant? I want to get out of here as fast as possible!" Ivan cheered. "Here, here!" Isaac slowly stood up to join them, but caught Mernardi's glare. "I'd rather not." Isaac said. 

Garet gave him a wierd look. "What do you mean? You always go with us!" Isaac shrugged. "Something important came up. I have to go straight home." They stayed silent for a moment, and Garet sighed, "Well, we could do our homework at your house...I guess...But I was really hoping for some food..."

Jenna gave him a jab of her elbow in his side. "Is all you think about, about food?" 

"Maybe that's why he's barely passing." Ivan chuckled. "All he thinks about is food when he should be studying! I almost slipped on a pile of drool under his desk!" Garet fumed, as the others laughed together; even Isaac had to join in. He gathered his things, and said to them, "I'm sorry, but it's something really important. I have to go." 

They all said bye to him, and waved him a farewell. Isaac left, giving Menardi a glance, and walked out without another word. He knew that she would confront him at the front of the building, and sure enough, there she was, her red eyes blazing. 

"You didn't kill her. Why?" she demanded. 

"I couldn't with all of the others there." Isaac spat, not daring to look her in the eye. She let out an angry sigh, and said, "That doesn't matter. I could just erase their memory. You know that." 

"I don't care if you could." Isaac hissed. "I'll do it whenever I want." Menardi shook her head. "That's not enough. You must do it now. Alex demands so!" At this, Isaac flew into a rage. 

"I don't give a damn about Alex!" Isaac yelled, not caring if anyone else stared at them strangely. "He can do whatever he wants to me, but I won't kill a human just for nothing! It's stupid!" 

With that said, Isaac turned on his heel, and walked away from Menardi, trying to not pay attention to the other people who regarded him strangely. "If you won't do it, Isaac, then I will." Menardi said, as loudly as she could without anyone else saying anything. 

Isaac stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't!" Isaac gasped, spinning around to watch her in the eye. "Watch me." Menardi said slyly. 

Isaac glared at her for a moment, and finally said, "Fine. I'll do it. But you tell Alex that I'll do it whenever I want. I won't do it if you're constantly interfering. And also tell Alex to leave me alone." 

He walked away from her, feeling rage throbbing in his whole body. Why was he getting so angry? It wasn't possible that just the sheer knowledge of knowing Mia was in danger, made him fly into a rage, did it? He stopped walking, feelings the bumps of people behind him crashing into his figure, and the curses they muttered as they passed, but Isaac didn't care. 

__

Could it be that the feeling Isaac felt was...Love...?

________________________________________________________________________

****

There.

Fury: That was short...

I'm running on short ideas here...And I think that real life can be a big help in stories! I took the example of my stupid art teacher refusing to print off pictures because she says we have to save money on paper and ink for the writing thing they did in the class. That's a hint I have to give. Use lots of ideas from your life in your sotries1 Okies, that's all folks! Bye until the next chapter!

~*MG*~


	4. Cravings

****

Assassin of the Night

Yay! Another update! I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause this is where the real action begins! ^____^ Oh, There might be another swear words here and there. Just a thought…! 

Review Responses:

Capito Celcior: Thanks for the review! And You're not slow to update! 

Bladegryphon: That's quite alright. And I did continue!

Semaj Fallen: Spell Check? Have I heard of it? Yes I have. Do I use? Once every 2 years I suppose…

Joker's Specter: Something missing, eh? FURY: I think there's a part missing from her BRAIN! That's not very nice Fury! And as to your comment, that's kinda interesting…I never thought someone would read so far as to notice something was missing from a story…But oh well…That's what reviews are for!

MercuryKitten: Wow! You said it was great! **sniff** And I did continue. 

Luner: Do you mean "forbidden" love of "forbidding"? And yeah…Isaac is getting hungrier! What will happen? I don't know…Well, I do, but…That's not important… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 "Cravings."

__

The past 3 days had been a big blur for Isaac. No food was making him constantly tired, and he was getting headaches the size of Japan. He knew Alex was laughing at his misery, because he could feed, but Isaac couldn't.

He hated him for that. 

He told Menardi he was going to kill Mia, but he just couldn't do it. Even if he said it, he couldn't make himself do it. There was no denying it. Isaac loved Mia, and there was no other explanation. And Alex knew it. Isaac had the suspicion that everybody also knew it, but he wondered why they didn't kill him. But he also knew the answer to that question as well. 

They were waiting to see if he finally couldn't hold out, and killed anything in his path. Well, he wasn't going to let them knowing the satisfaction of knowing they had won. Isaac wouldn't kill Mia, even if it killed him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Isaac collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. Not being to feed was sapping his energy.He heard a knock, and then the sound of the door opening. He muttered into the covers of his bed, "Go away Alex." He heard a small chuckle, and felt the bed slowly sink as Alex sat down at the edge of the bed. 

Isaac sat up as best as he could, and gave Alex his best glare. "I thought I told you to leave." Alex laughed again, and smoothed Isaac's golden hair back. "That's no way to greet the person who gave you another shot at life." He swatted Alex's hand away, and said through gritted teeth, "Well, I don't really appreciate it!" Alex smiled, and held Isaac's face towards his own, his nose barely 2 inches from Isaac's own nose. "Don't say that. I don't want to..._accidently_...have you die...now do we...?"

Isaac growled, and tried to pull himself away from Alex, but he was to weak with hunger. Alex pushed Isaac onto his bed, and said into his ear, "Now why don't you try to lighten up a bit...?" 

"Get...Off...Of...Me...!" Isaac shouted, pushing Alex off him, also managing to punch him in the jaw. Alex rolled off the bed, and lay on the floor, rubbing his jaw which, Isaac could see, was bleeding. Alex slowly stood up, and rubbed his a jaw a little more, and laughed at Isaac. "A pathetic attempt...But also a very good one. I give you one on that, Isaac." Then, he walked out. Isaac sat down on his bed, slowly, as to not make his head start pounding again. He had never done that to Alex, and now he was starting to wonder as to how Alex would react later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Isaac walked towards the class, he was relieved to find it was a cool night; it helped his headache ease up. Though it was a cool night, it was very cloudy. The moon was barely visible behind the thick curtain of clouds, but Isaac didn't mind; he liked it dark anyway. 

He was a little surprised to see no one gathered around the door of the class, and was even more so surprised when Saturos stepped out of the shadows. Isaac growled at him. "What do you want Saturos…?" 

Saturos was a tall man, with crimson eyes and blue hair that covered the left side of his face; his skin was also a strange indigo color. He was also the one who ruled over all the vampires in Japan, so it was not wise to make him angry. Saturos loomed over Isaac, and asked him in a low voice, "Why isn't she dead?" 

Isaac sighed. Was there no one who didn't know about his dilemma? "Not this again…Did Alex send you…?" 

Saturos crossed his arms across his chest, and glared at him. "Alex isn't important right now. What matters is that she isn't dead. You were given strict orders to kill her. And I will not tolerate someone who doesn't obey what has been told of them." 

"Look." Isaac said, getting impatient. "I know I have to kill her. I don't need everybody becoming involved in my life. And I would simply love you if you just butt out!" Saturos laughed. "Menardi has told me how you've been avoiding the girl."

Isaac cursed. There was no way he was getting out of this. Saturos smiled. "You've been avoiding her so you wouldn't have to kill her." Isaac looked up, glaring at him. "So what if I have been?" 

"You're putting every other vampire who lives with us in danger Isaac." Saturos said simply. 

"I don't care about those ballistic bastards." Isaac said in a low voice. They can burn in hell for all I care." Isaac wasn't expecting what came next. Saturos' hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air. He pushed Isaac against a wall in the alleyway separating the school and a house. 

"Those…Bastards as you call them…Are the ones who gave you life." Saturos hissed. "They gave you a home, food, and anything you needed to live. If I hear you haven't killed her yet, then I will kill you as well as the girl. Do I make myself clear…?" Isaac nodded slowly. Saturos let Isaac go, allowing him to crumple to the floor, gasping for air. "Remember." Saturos warned. "She must be dead by midnight…" 

Then Saturos disappeared into the shadows. 

Isaac leaned against the wall, breathing still a difficulty. "Dammit Alex!" Isaac called out angrily. "You're such an asshole!" He stood up shakily, almost collapsing to the ground again. Isaac debated whether or not to do what Saturos told him to do. He decided to not pay any attention to what Saturos told him to do. It was better to die rather then to kill a human without a reason; his life was a living hell anyway as it was. 

He walked to the door, and opened it, suddenly becoming conscious of how it whined when you opened it. It was probably going to be the last time he ever opened it again. Walking up the stairs, he could hear the drone of Menardi talking to the class. Even though he didn't want to think about it, he was going to miss her boring lectures. He opened the door to the classroom, not even bothering to knock. The class went silent as he walked in, even Menardi shut her mouth. "Why are you late?" she asked him. 

Isaac knew that Menardi knew perfectly well why he was late, and gave the excuse, "The bus was late." Menardi hid a smirk, though it was in plain view of Isaac. "I see…Well, go take your seat." He silently obeyed and sat down beside Mia without a word. She looked a little surprised. "Wow." She breathed in amazement. "You didn't even get in trouble!" 

"She must like you." Garet whispered from across the aisle. Isaac muttered back, "Not luckily." 

"Well," Mia continued, not paying attention to what Garet was saying to Jenna. "That doesn't matter. We're going to hang out at the restaurant today. You want to join us?" Since Isaac was going to die at midnight anyway, he answered, "Sure. I'll meet you there." 

The bright lights of the restaurant hurt Isaac's eyes, but it wasn't like he could walk up to the owner and ask him to turn off the lights, so he had to deal with it. 

"Hey Isaac!" Mia called happily, waving him over to where she, Jenna and Garet were sitting. Isaac sat down beside Mia, and looked around curiously. It was strangely empty… "Where are the others?" he asked. 

Jenna let out an angry breath of air. "They all had other stuff to do. So it's just us." Isaac nodded, finding it unnerving without all of them talking at once. But he guessed it was better for his headache anyway. "Well." Garet said loudly, the way he always talked. "We're in a restaurant, so I guess we should start ordering!" 

"I wonder what we should get…" Mia muttered softly, pouring over the menu. "Let's just order everything!" Garet said. Jenna punched him on the head. "We don't have enough money Garet!" 

"You didn't have to hit me for saying that1 I was joking!" Garet whined, rubbing his head. "I'm really surprised you guys are even boyfriend and girlfriend…" Mia muttered. "With all the arguments you have, I'm surprised there isn't a World War III raging on right now." 

"Believe me…" Jenna muttered. "It might come sooner then you think…" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Garet. Jenna didn't answer, but carried on a conversation with Mia. Garet let out a sigh and muttered to Isaac behind his hand, "I have some advice for you. Don't fall in love." 

__

To late for that… Isaac though sullenly. He checked the watch he had, and was shocked to find it was already 11:55 p.m. _It's time to meet my fate… _He turned to the others and said, "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. My mom wants me to get home by midnight." 

He got up to leave, but Mia grabbed his wrist. He turned his head slightly, not daring to look her in the eye. "Do you want me to walk you?" Isaac answered, "What makes you think that I need help getting to my own house?" 

"I don't know…" Mia said, shaking her head. "But you don't seem to be looking that great. I think you might be sick." 

"Now that you mention it Mia…" Jenna piped in. "Isaac, you do look really pale." 

Isaac breathed in exasperation. "I'm fine."

"I don't think so." Mia said angrily, stepping up beside Isaac. "I'm going to take you home." Isaac was so surprised by Mia's anger, he allowed her to push him out of the restaurant without a word of protest. "I won't be back you guys." Mia apologized. "I'm going to go straight home." 

"Alright." Jenna waved. "We're going to be leaving soon anyway. 

"We are?" asked Garet cluelessly. As they both walked out, Isaac could hear Garet's whine of pain; most likely Jenna had hit him over the head again. "So." Mia asked when they were outside. "Where do you live?" 

Isaac stayed silent, and brushed his hands away from Mia, catching a glimpse at his watch again; it was 11:57 already. "I can get home alone just fine Mia." Isaac answered, giving her a weak smile. "Why don't you go back with Jenna and Garet?" 

"You're not getting out of this that easily!" Mia giggled, pulling Isaac's hands into her own. "I'm taking you, and there's no way that you can stop me. So where do you live Isaac? I'll take you-"

"I'm a vampire." Isaac blurted out, pulling his hands away from hers. He wasn't sure how long he could last being around her. Mia stared at him, and then let out a laugh. "That trick is so old Isaac!" Mia laughed, craning her neck back, laughing. "You'll have to try harder then that!" 

The moonlight caught the glint of Mia's neck. Isaac looked away, trying to keep the instinct of going for her down. He couldn't kill her. He wouldn't allow it. And Mia was making it more difficult by simply being there. "No." Isaac said, desperate to escape. "I'm serious. You have to go. I can't guarantee you're safety."

"Isaac…" Mia soothed. "You must be delirious. I'll get you home, and then I can-"

"No!" Isaac yelled, pulling away from her. "Mia! You have to go! It's not safe to be near me now!" Now Mia looked concerned. "Isaac? Come one…You're just delirious. You don't know what you're talking about." She took Isaac's hand, but was suddenly thrown against the wall of the alleyway they were in. Isaac had his hands wrapped around both her wrists, his face inches away from hers. His golden hair covered his eyes, and his body smothered her own, preventing any attempts at escape. "Isaac…?" Mia asked nervously. "What…"

"I warned you…" Isaac growled, breathing heavily. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Mia…" He looked at her in the eye, and Mia gasped. His eyes were void of any emotion, shining with a dark mahogany colour. 

Before she knew what happened, Isaac bit into her neck, and slowly began to seep out the blood in her body. 

**There. I think that's good enough!**

Fury: You torture your readers way to much Mercury…

I know. Isn't it great? Being evil is so good! **grin** But before I post this, I'll go and hide in my bomb shelter. 

Bye for now! 

~*MG*~ 


	5. Price

****

Assassin Of The Night

Hahaha...I'm sorry I left you all for so long! It wasn't my intention! Really! Now, can you just PLEASE forgive me? Yes? Yay! :D Okay, on the story! 

Review Responses: 

Unknown-Character: How can Isaac not be able to do that? I wonder...

Joker's Specter: Yes I do know that Cliffhangers are evil, but I couldn't resist! So many of my favourite authors do that, and I thought, _'What the hell? Couldn't hurt to try!' _And so I did...Oh, and since some people are saying I have a bad habit of making mistakes when I write, I have gotten a Beta-Reader just to make y'all happy! ^^ (I'm not blaming anyone!) FURY: Suuure... SHUT UP! 

Capito Celcior: Woah...That's alot of stuff...! o.O Are you sure you can afford all that? And even if you could, it wouldn't do any good if I was dead... X( 

khmerboi919: Yay! I have stirred up shock...! ^o^ And thanks for reviewing!

bladegryphon: Of course Mia will live... **shifts eyes** Thanks for reviewing! 

Tetra Seleno: Wow that's a long review! o.O Not that I don't thank you for doing that! XD Anyways, My idea is ingenious! **LOVE** Wow, never thought I would see the day someone would think that, but yeah. Thanks for reviewing! 

Some fan out there: Garet and Jenna romance... I'll try and stick it in there SOMEWHERE if I can...But I think I will, just to make a few people happy! :D

luner: Yes, Mia is the only one who knows, but maybe not... hehehehehe...Thanks for the review! 

magical-flyingdragon: Yeah, vampires are cool! ;D Thank you for the review! 

Link015: Yes, vampires are VERY interesting! :D Thanks for reviewing! 

Dracobolt: I got a wierd feeling from your name when I read it...wierd...Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 "Price."

__

Stop! A panicked voice in Isaac's mind cried to him, but as much as he struggled with his vampire instinct, but it was impossible. As soon as the bitter, sweet taste of Mia's blood hit his tongue, he was consumed with his hunger, making his mind lost within itself. And since he had not had blood for almost a week, he was eager for more blood. 

__

Wait! What am I doing? Isaac creamed in his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Isaac was able to wrench some control, and pulled away from Mia, her blood covering her neck, and staining the beautiful blue he loved to feel between his fingers. He stood there for a few moments, his eyes trying take in everything he had done. _He couldn't have done all this...Could he have...? _A small choked scream brought him from his thoughts, making him look towards the alleyway entrance. 

There, framed by the lights and activities from the world were Garet and Jenna, both of them staring at Isaac with a look of disbelief. Garet was the first to move, asking in a weak, cracked voice, "What...Have you done...?" Isaac moved away from Mia, letting her body crumple to the ground. "I..."

Jenna, ignoring both Garet and Isaac, rushed to Mia's aid, her eyes filled with tears of fear and shock. She glared up at Isaac, and growled, "Get away from here...You..._Freak_!" Isaac let the word sink in, and slowly muttered, "You're right...I _am _a freak...I shouldn't be alive for all I'm worth..." 

"Go away Isaac." Garet said coldly. "We want nothing to do with you." Isaac looked at them sadly, and muttered, "I'm sorry...", and then turned, melting into the shadows that he called his home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the hallways of his home, Isaac couldn't stop asking himself, _Am I any worth to this world...? _He barely took any notice to all the other vampires who were cheering him for killing a human. They all probably thought he was going to turn into a ruthless killer now.

"Isaac!" Alex said happily, pulling him into a hug. "You finally killed thr girl!" He licked some of the blood off of Isaac's cheek, and laughed, "Yeah, you did finally do it!" Isaac pushed Alex away, and muttered, "Leave me alone..." 

"Now Isaac!" Alex exclaimed, not fazed by Isaac's cold behavior. "This is a call for celebration! You've proved to us that you can kill without any thought!" 

"That won't be any good!" Isaac yelled, glaring at Alex. "You've all been blinded by your lust for blood! Being like one of us isn't just about feeding and killing just for the hell of it! It can teach us things that we couldn't learn while we were alive!" 

The whole hallway went silent as a single thought ran though the minds of everyone: _What was Isaac talking about? _

"So Isaac..." said a voice behind him. "You've become tainted with human emotions...I will not tolerate someone like this under this ceiling. Agatio, seize him." Isaac was only able to glance at Saturos behind him before Agatio wrapped his arms around Isaac, preventing him from escaping.

Saturos walked up in front of Isaac, and stared coldly into his sapphire eyes; Isaac could barely retain the shiver that ran up his spine when he stared into Saturos' crimson eyes. Gritting his teeth, Isaac snarled, " Better to be tainted then to be someone like you...!" Saturos frowned, and slashed Isaac across the face. 

Turning towards Alex and Menardi, he said, "Prepare Isaac for execution."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slow steady beep of heart monitor filled the room Mia was staying in. The hospital staff was quite surprised by the wound in Mia's neck. They could have sworn it looked like someone had bitten her...

Jenna opened the door slowly, trying not to drop herself, and Garet's coffee she had just bought. Garet slowly turned from his chair, and quietly took the coffee she handed him. Sitting down in the chair beside Mia's bed, she began to sip slowly at the coffee, both to keep her from burning her tongue, and from trying to get lost within the brown contents in the cup. 

Everything was too wierd. She just couldn't get her mind off that Isaac had done this to Mia. But the question on her mind was, _How?! How did he do this? _

Letting the silence build up, Garet finally asked the very question on Jenna's mind, "Just what _is _Isaac...?" Jenna stayed silent, letting the words sink in. What was Isaac? And why didn't he tell them what it was bothering him? If they had really been friends, then he would have told them... 

"Isaac is a murderer." Jenna said angrily, slamming her cup onto the table beside Mia's bed. 

"I'm not going to forgive him anytime soon! He almost killed Mia!" Garet stared at her for a few moments, and sighed slowly. "I know it's hard to see someone who we care about be hurt, but that's life. If she dies now then...then she'll be in a happier place..." 

"Don't even say that!" Jenna said a tad too loud, tears streaming down her face in rivers. "She'll live, I just know it! She might have lost a lot of blood, but she'll still make it!" 

Garet stared at her sadly. "And if she doesn't...?" 

"Stop saying that!" Jenna cried, completely breaking down, her grief getting the better of her. Garet came up beside her, and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shirt, hugging him back. Garet sighed sadly, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moonlight filtered through the small crack in the walls, bathing the room Isaac was staying in, with silver shadows. He sighed, and leaned back on the wall, the floor cold underneath his body. 

__

Execution... I'm now going to die at last... I couldn't remember the last time I've been so happy... Opening his eyes, he stared at the floor bathed by moonlight. He brought his palm towards him; the blood of Mia still stained his hands. He laughed his breath raspy in his throat. _'What a fool I was...' _Isaac thought to himself. _'I let myself be corrupted by the customs of Vampires everywhere... Being dead is better then being someone like _them_...' _

But he couldn't take his mind off of Mia. He was slowly being torn apart inside, guilt ripping through him like a dagger ripping skin off of his body. 

__

He had to go see her...

Standing up, Isaac looked towards the door that would be opened as soon as Saturos was able to get everything prepared for an execution; something like this was always a great celebration in their home. Isaac had witnessed a few of them when he was newly transformed. One of them had gone insane with the taste of blood, so Saturos put him on the roof of a building until dawn. When they went to go and check on him that same night, all that was left was a pile of ash. Sometimes Saturos would cut out the heart of the vampire; Isaac could remember the great roar of approval from everyone. Most likely, that was what they were going to do to him. 

But he just had to see Mia one last time before he died. He wanted to apologize for causing her great pain before he was killed. Making sure no one was around, he brought his fist in contact with the wall, breaking through with a loud crack. Before he leaped onto a building, he could hear the panic of the guard who hadn't been paying attention, and then the scream of that very guard dying...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garet sat in a chair, staring aimlessly at the monitor, making sure nothing was going to happen to Mia. Jenna had just recently fallen asleep in a chair as well. Glancing at his watch, Garet noticed it was around 5:10 a.m. It would probably be best if he got some sleep as well...

A small thump came from the window. Garet spun around, and saw Isaac kneeling by the window. Garet still stared as Isaac jumped down and walked towards him; he could still smell the smell of blood around Isaac. Garet grabbed his chair, and held it out towards Isaac, snarling, "Why are _you _here?" 

Isaac stared at Garet's chair, and whispered softly, "That chair isn't enough to stop me you know..." 

"I don't care!" Garet shouted, bringing the chair towards Isaac's head to prove his point. "I'll knock you out if I have to!" 

Isaac stood there for a moment, and finally answered, "Then try." 

Garet wasn't expecting this, and slowly lowered his chair. "You... _want _me to try and knock you out...?" 

"I have nothing to live for." Isaac shrugged sadly. "I only came to apologize." 

Jenna, at this time, opened her eyes sleepily, and looked over the top of her chair, groaning, "Garet! Stop shouting...! I'm trying to-" Her eyes widened when she saw Isaac staring at her. "Isaac...!" she choked out. Standing up, she glared at him, "Go away! We won't let you hurt Mia anymore!"

Isaac looked past Jenna, towards Mia, and asked, "Is she really that...bad...?" Jenna looked back at Mia, and said, "Yes she is, no thanks to you!" Isaac suddenly laughed, and answered, "You're right. And I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done it." 

"So why did you?" asked Garet, setting his chair back on the floor. "At least tell us why!" Isaac seemed to lose himself within his thoughts, but then he answered, "Of course. I owe it to you for being so nice to even thought you didn't know me that well..."

"This happened about 7 years ago...I was walking home from getting groceries for my mom, but I was delayed a few hours when there was a car accident. So I decided to go through the alleyway to my house; I would get home faster if I took the alleyway, then waiting for the police to clear the sidewalk. But I didn't know that would be one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. These... Men ganged up on me, and then, they bit me. I didn't know why they were doing it, but I knew it _hurt_. After they were done with me, they left me on the sidewalk so that the police would find me dead. But one man found pity within himself. His name was Alex. He told me everything about why they had down it, and told me they were immortal; he continued to tell me _I _could also have it. And if I became someone like him, then I would live forever. Not wanting to die, I took the chance, and did what he told me to do. I now know that I shouldn't have done it. I should have just let myself die that day, but I was afraid. Nobody wants to die when they're only 17." 

"17?" stammered Garet. "But...I thought that you were 17 _now _how is that possible?" 

"That was another price. When you become a vampire, you never age." 

"_Vampire_?" asked Jenna, her face looked like a mask of pure terror and shock. "You're a vampire? I thought that only existed in stories!" Isaac chuckled. "Vampires are out there. We live in the world where only opened eyes can see. The world of Shadows."

"This is too much crap to take in," Garet groaned. "If you really are a vampire, then prove it." 

Isaac smiled, and said, "Then try to hit me with that chair. I know you won't hit me." 

Garet picked up his chair, and answered, "Alright.", before swinging the chair with all his might. He blinked when he saw Isaac had disappeared. He looked around, and caught Isaac standing behind him. 

"I told you wouldn't." Garet swung the chair arouns, and was once again, shocked to see Isaac had avoided him again. 

"Alright!" Garet exclaimed, putting the chair down again. "I believe you!" 

"You know..." Isaac said from Mia's side. "She won't survive no matter how much blood they put in her." 

Jenna stared at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, the only way for her to survive is to become someone like me." Isaac answered, brushing the hair our of Mia's face.

Jenna walked up to Isaac, grabbed him by the shoulders, and forced him to look at her. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean..." Isaac sighed. "She's going to die no matter what you do. And if I gave her some of my blood, then she would become someone like me. A vampire." 

Jenna shook him. "She is _not _going to die!" Isaac allowed Jenna to shake him; there was no way that he was going to make her realize the truth. "And there is no way I'm going to let her become a vampire!" 

"Then we'll watch her suffer..." Isaac muttered, slowly brushing Jenna's hands off his shoulders. "Being bit by a vampire isn't the same as being bit by a dog. As we speak, her body is beginning to deteriorate from the inside out. Vampire teeth are coated with a special type of poison that acts like an acid. The only way for it to be stopped is if she receives the blood of a vampire. And that always comes with a price." 

Garet came up beside Jenna, and said, "I think it would be best if we let Isaac do what he has to do." Jenna glared at Isaac with tear filled eyes. "Everything would have been okay if you had never come to the class...!" 

Isaac laughed, and said, "You're right. But if you don't want Mia to die, then you have to let me give her my blood. I wouldn't bear it if she died because of my actions." 

"Don't you think there might be another way?" asked Jenna franticly, stopping Isaac from cutting his hand over Mia's mouth. Isaac shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, no." He was about to cut his hand open, when a small thump from the window, made them all jump. 

Isaac whirled around, and spotted Alex standing in front of the window, smirking. "I knew you would be here." he said triumphly. Isaac ran towards Garet, and shoved him out of the way just as Alex brandished a sword, and nearly stabbed Garet's heart out. Alex smiled again. "You seem to enjoy the company of these humans... What would you do if they both died?" Again, Alex shoved his sword towards the floor where Garet lay. Garet, upon instinct, kicked Alex in the stomach, and punched him in the law. 

Alex sat up almost immediately, rubbing his sore jaw. Smiling, he stood up, and stared at Garet with cold blue eyes. "You're a strong boy. You would have made a terrific vampire." Isaac stood in front of Garet, and said defiantly, "You won't hurt anyone of them, Alex! I won't let you!" Alex laughed, and said, "I think you should be more concerned about you're execution. Saturos is furious. He has vampires all over the city. If you tried to escape, you are only escaping to your death. All of them have been given orders to kill you without question. Saturos wants your head, Isaac..."

Jenna gasped from behind them, and he could hear Garet muttering his complete shock. Isaac chuckled, and asked Alex, "Do you really think I care? They can kill me if they want. Becoming a vampire was the worst mistake I ever made, and I plan to end that mistake by fixing the ones I never repaired." 

"Isaac..." Jenna asked shakily. "You... can't mean that..." 

Isaac let out a laugh. "Of course I do. You would want to as well if you knew how my life was after I joined their so called, _family_." 

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me, would you?" Alex asked, stretching out a hand. 

"Not in your life time!" Isaac snarled, picking up Alex's fallen sword and with a sweep, hacked off Alex's hand. Alex roared in pain, and lunged at Isaac, his eyes turning the familiar mahogany colour. Isaac smirked, and leaped up, attempting to drive the sword through Alex's heart.

Unfortunately, that was the downfall of Isaac's plan. Alex wasn't after Isaac, but he was after... 

__

Jenna.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Another chapter done!

Fury: Over the cliffhanger, and through the woods... To grandmother's house we go... 

Where'd that come from...? o.O Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I worked hard on it to try and make it as enjoyable as I could. INCLUDING, putting a little Garet and Jenna fuff... Though I'm not that sure it counts as fluff... Alright wait up for the next chapter, because it's coming soon! ^^ And off to my bomb shelter I go... 

~*MG*~ 


	6. Execution

****

Assassin of the Night

Here's the update at last! Been so busy! I'm sorry for not updating soon, but we writers have lives, no? Oh well, enjoy the chapter!

Reviewer Responses:

Unkown-Character: Thanks for the nice review!

Capito Celcior: Thankies so much for the review!

magical-flyingdragon: Well, you're going to find out right now!

Oracle of Elements: And I salute you back!

High King Isaac: No harm done, right? I updated...!

Link015: What ever he says, don't gang up on me! It won't do any good if I'm hurt. If you break off my fingers, no more stories! That would be a tragedy, wouldn't it? Well now, it seems as though SOMEONE had snitched on me! Fury........ FURY: It wasn't me!

The D.J. C.J.: Don't get so hungry you eat your computer! And don't fall off the chair! You can't see the computer if you're not on the chair!

Nightmare-chan22: Mia will come to life...Eventually...

luner: By the way you just described what happened so far in the story, it's made even ME confused about the plot...But it'll work out eventually!

PyroDragon88: Windshipping...? I think that's going to be a problem there...It would be weird if Ivan and Sheba show up all of a sudden, give each other loving gestures, fall in love, and then leave? Wouldn't that be confusing? I appreciate the offer, but if you want Windshipping, then I suggest you wait a little longer! There's a story coming out soon with a little Windshipping in it...

Joker's Specter: I feel so special right now! JEALOUSY! Haha...Anyways, Thanks for the review! I feel happy for the constructive criticism, because it makes me want to make it better to satisfy my readers! (I make it sound like I own you or something..) But other then that, I thank you!

Chapter 5 "Execution."

"Jenna!" Garet's cry of shock brought Isaac out of his stupor. Isaac prepared to leap forward, and stop Alex, when a giant shadow dropped in front of him, and grabbed a hold of Isaac's neck. Opening an eye in pain, Isaac stared into the blazing red eyes of Agatio.

Agatio smiled wickedly, and applied pressure to his enormous hands. Isaac by instinct brought his hands to Agatio's wrist, and attempted to break his hand, but Agatio was too powerful. Garet brought the chair that he had used before, and brought it down on his head.

But Agatio didn't even wince.

He turned his head slightly towards Garet, smiling as he did. Isaac, realizing what Agatio was going to do, kicked him hard in the stomach. Agatio glared at Isaac, and growled, "You've become quite a nuisance!"

Garet suddenly slammed into Agatio, and they all sprawled to the floor.

Agatio snarled, and reached up towards Garet's throat. Lifting him into the air with little effort, he chuckled as Garet tried to break free. "I don't think you will be much of a nuisance anymore." Lifting a fist towards Garet's face, he slowly let it glow with fire. "This should kill you."

Isaac sat up, shaking his head, and looked up to see Agatio turning his fist into a ball of fire. Gasping, and the thought of, _I have to help Garet!_ rushing through his head, he leapt to his feet, and grabbed Agatio's fist.

Searing pain rushed through Isaac's body, but he ignored it, intent on helping those that were so kind to him. Agatio laughed, and smirked at Isaac. "You think you can stop me?" Flicking Garet away, he made another fist of fire in his other hand, and brought it straight towards Isaac's stomach.

Isaac held out a hand, and managed to stave off the worst of the blow, but received a severe burn to his hand. "Nice try, Agatio." Isaac chuckled, flipping Agatio's wrist all the way back, so that his fingers touched his wrist. Agatio cried out in pain, dropping to his knees, but not before he managed to injure Isaac.

Firing up his other fist, he wrenched his hand out of Isaac's hands, and punched Isaac in the stomach-right through to his back. Agatio's smoldering hand flexed. He laughed, enjoying the feeling of blood in between his fingers. Isaac felt a numbing coldness run through his body, yet it also felt like a burning fire coursing through his blood. He coughed, his blood trickling down the edge of his mouth. He slumped slightly, staring towards Garet's motionless form.

Closing his eyes from the pain, he whispered, "I'm sorry...", and then slowly succumbed to darkness.

Feeling something warm on his back, Isaac slowly opened his eyes. He could barely register where he was, but he knew that he was lying on something soft. Struggling to sit up, he got a clearer visage of the room he was in. It was a dark and damp room, with the floor covered with moss and dust. He could faintly hear dripping water, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was real or his ringing head.

He finally managed to sit up, even if it was only on his elbows, and stared into the eyes of Alex.

Isaac snarled, "Why are _you _here?"

Chuckling, Alex brushed back Isaac's golden hair, but he pulled away, demanding, "What have you done to Garet? And Jenna? And Mia?"

Alex laughed, and said, "I don't think you should be concerned with what they are doing. You should be more concerned about your execution." Isaac smiled.

"They still want to kill me?"

"Why, of course. They don't want you to make other vampires see your ways of life," Alex said. Isaac scoffed.

"Most would be idiots to follow your rules."

Alex smiled wickedly. "And most would be killed if they followed your ways. You wouldn't want the innocent to be killed just because you wanted them to follow you, now would you?"

Isaac glared at him, knowing that Alex was only saying it to get under his skin. They heard a faint knocking at the door.

Alex looked over his shoulder, and called a simple, "Come in." The door slowly opened, and Karst walked in. Her crimson eyes shone bluntly in the light, but Isaac could tell she wasn't in a good mood. "Alex, everything is prepared. Saturos wants to see you immediately."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, Karst. I'll be glad to join him. Tell him I will be right there."

Karst bowed obediently. "Yes, Alex." She straightened, and walked out the door with a sweeping flurry of her cloak. Alex smiled, and looked towards Isaac, whose face had taken a stony, scared look.

"What does she mean by everything is ready?" Isaac asked cautiously. He was almost afraid to know.

"She means that everything is ready to execute your friends. They know everything, and must not survive. What would we do if they went to the world, and told them our little secret?"

Isaac felt fear climb up his spine. "Execute?" he asked, horrified. "But they're only humans! Even they don't deserve something such as having their hearts taken out!"

"In order to survive, we'll do amazing things, won't we, Isaac?" Alex said as he walked towards the door. "It's a shame that you won't be able to attend. But don't worry. You will soon be next." Laughing, he shut the door.

Isaac dashed to his feet, and grabbed the doorknob. He heard a click, indicating that Alex had locked the door. "DAMMIT!" Isaac swore loudly, slamming his fist into the door. Sinking to his knees, he felt a sob wrack his chest. Before he knew it, he was crying helplessly. Leaning his head on the door, partly from dizziness, and anger, he couldn't stop thinking that he brought everything on his friends.

If they even were anymore.

__

There's nothing I can do to stop this...If only I could go back, and stop myself from making that big mistake... Isaac thought to himself sadly. _The only thing I can do is..._

...Hope...

Garet sat in a corner, with his back to the wall. Jenna sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest. The room was a bare one, with nothing to comfort them, except themselves. Jenna was worried sick about Mia; she hadn't seen her since she had been in the hospital.

"Garet?" Jenna whispered slowly, staring at the small puffs of vapor that lifted above her lips. "Where do you think they took Mia?"

Garet stayed silent for a moment, barely paying attention to what she said. "I'm...Not that sure..." he finally responded. "But I don't think she's been hurt."

"Really?" Jenna whispered softly. "But...what if she's not? You heard Isaac! She's going to die!"

"And you believe him, even after he did that to Mia?" asked Garet, his voice rising slightly. Even with what Isaac had told them, he couldn't clear the picture of Mia limp in Isaac's arms, and his face covered with her blood. "If I were you, Jenna, I wouldn't trust someone like _him_."

"I understand what he did, and even though I'm still angry, I can't forget how he came to visit her, even though he was going to be killed for it." Jenna crawled to Garet, and stared deep into his eyes. "Don't you think there just might be a little bit of human emotions in Isaac?"

Garet shifted uncomfortably. He was cornered by yet another good reason to forgive Isaac. "Jenna, how is it you're willing to forgive such a monster? He's killed your best friend!"

Jenna smiled sadly. "I'm always willing to forgive anyone. As long as they have a part in them that's still human. Just like Isaac." Garet stayed silent, letting this thought sink into his mind.

"How can someone like him be human? Sure, he looks like one but that doesn't prove anything. You can't prove that he didn't want to kill Mia. And you most certainly can't prove that he was even human!"

"I know, Garet," Jenna said, taking Garet's hand in her own hand. "I can't prove anything. But I can't deny the feeling in my heart." Garet opened his mouth to say something, when a small voice said defiantly, _Jenna is right._

Sighing, he looked away, slightly ashamed that he had even considered arguing with Jenna.

She was always right.

"You're right," Garet said at last, grasping Jenna's hand even more tightly. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn."

Jenna chuckled, and hugged Garet, her head leaning against his chest. "This is why we're perfect for each other. I can always correct you on something." They both laughed, but stopped when they heard a click.

Garet grabbed Jenna, and pushed her against the wall, so that he was protecting her with his body. The door opened with a groan, and in walked in the man with blue hair. "You!" Garet snarled, his eyes narrowing. "You're the one who's putting Isaac to death!"

"What a memory," Alex said, a small bounce of laughter in his voice. "Humans are such wondrous creatures." Jenna placed a hand on Garet's shoulder, and squeezed in fear. "But onto more important matters..."

"Where's Mia?" shouted Jenna, so that her voice still echoed even after she had shut her mouth.

"Mia. The human girl who corrupted one of our vampires?" Alex asked. "If I remember correctly, as we speak, she is being prepared to be killed. But don't worry," Alex added when he saw Garet and Jenna's faces turn to masks of horror. "You'll be next. And so that you know your own fates, I am going to take you to the Hall, so that you may get a last glimpse of Isaac before he himself is killed."

Isaac was pushed along a very familiar hallway, which he wished he had never laid eyes on. His eyes wandered to the walls, where the fingernails of previous vampires before him had tried desperately to escape their fates. He could almost hear their howls of fear echoing in his head...

Agatio had his wrists behind his back, twisting them uncomfortably, and beside him was Alex, and behind him was Karst and Menardi. Before he had been taken from his room, he had caught a small glimpse of Garet and Jenna struggling against vampires that were going to take them to the Hall.

__

They're probably going to watch me die, Isaac concluded. His head still throbbed painfully, and he was still dizzy from Agatio's wound, but he decided if he was going to die, then he might as well die defiantly. He held his head high, trying not to think about the impending doom awaiting him.

Isaac could feel Alex's eyes on his back, but did his best impression of ignoring him. The murmur of the vampires behind him, and the struggling grunts of Garet and Jenna echoed in his head, along of the thoughts of grief. The doors loomed ahead, and Isaac couldn't help the way the doors seemed to take his breath away; he even heard Garet and Jenna suck in a breath of amazement. The door was a brilliant oak, intricate designs of the story of how vampires were created etched darkly into it. Saturos walked to the door, stopped, and faced the crowd.

He stood there, waiting for the silence to take hold, and as soon as nobody was so much as coughing, he raised his hands to the ceiling, and thundered, "The time has come to see the condemnation of yet another one of us that has been corrupted by humans. In order to prevent such a matter to escalate into something much more, the vampire before me has been sentenced to death."

Pausing, he looked around to see if everyone was still paying attention, and continued. "Joining him will be two humans who know of our secrets. If we are to protect ourselves, then we must kill them as well. To stay true to our laws, they too will be treated like ourselves."

A murmur of voices rose, Isaac able to catch such whispers as, '_Why are they being treated like us?_' and, '_This is unacceptable! Humans shouldn't be treated like us! They deserve worse.'_

"SILENCE!" Saturos boomed, his eyes flaring anger. The crowd quieted down immediately, Isaac hid a smile. _They're so afraid of him that they'll do anything he tells them to!_

Saturos continued, his voice rising, "These humans have violated our law, and so they will be dealt with like normal vampires. There will be no exceptions of this, and you will all ignore such thoughts!"

His voice left a ringing silence as everybody shuddered with fear at his tone. Saturos continued without hesitation, "Now then, let the executions begin!"

The doors opened wide with a low rumble of the shifted wood against stone, and revealed the room where they were to be killed. The room was large, large enough to hold almost a whole entire city. Pillars that seemed to be painted gold, shone with a radiance so bright, they didn't even need the torches to light the room. At the center, there was a large section of stone that towered above the normal height of the ground, and a hole was drawn into the stone. What seemed to be glass covered the hole, and water shimmered above it, letting in a few scattered beams of silver light.

The procession led them towards the leveled stage the only thing breaking the solitude was the rustling of clothes as the vampires departed around the stage. Saturos stood in a circle of light, and Agatio pushed Isaac towards him. Saturos stared at him with cold eyes, and asked, "Are you prepared for the fate that awaits you?"

Isaac stared back at him, and risked the chance of looking around. He looked to his right, and saw Garet and Jenna being held by Alex and Menardi. Garet caught his eye, and shouted, "Isaac!" before Alex covered his mouth. Jenna looked towards Isaac and cried out his name as well, but Menardi covered her mouth with her hand; Karst looked on with silence.

Looking back, Saturos' face never changed, and Isaac sighed. "Yes. I accept the punishment of the law." He repeated what so many other vampires before him had said before.

"Come forward."

Agatio pushed him away towards Saturos; Isaac blinked in the sudden radiance of the light. Saturos grasped him by the shoulders, and stared at him.

"Then let it be done."

Saturos allowed his hand to become a fist of fire, and brought his hand back, preparing to take Isaac's heart out. Isaac closed his eyes, and thought to himself:

__

I'm so sorry.

****

There you go! Another chapter done. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope I don't take as long again!

Until next time! Ciao!

MG


	7. Savior

****

Assassin of the Night

Well now, I guess I didn't update as quick as I thought I would… Now I feel kinda bad for leaving you all like that, but I hope that you enjoy the next arc of events! Go ahead and read!

Chapter 6 "Savior."

Isaac could hear the crowd roar with shouts and cheering grow louder as Saturos' hand whistled through the air. He faintly heard Jenna's frantic voice cut briefly through the cheering; be he wasn't entirely sure if it was for him.

Preparing himself, he stood with his eyes closed, and he could feel himself shiver at the thought he was going to face death once again.

__

This is where I pay for my mistakes… his mind echoed.

Everything suddenly went silent. Isaac wondered what had happened, and snapped his eyes open when he heard loud thumps, and a roar anger. He stood for a moment, shocked by what he saw.

Menardi, Alex, and Agatio were lying in a heap on the ground, their bodies smoldering. He looked around wildly for Jenna and Garet, and was relieved to find that they were fine; though Garet did look a little paler then usual. Saturos was currently trying to get a struggling Karst off of him. Saturos grew even angrier when Karst kneed him in the stomach. He cried out in pain, and flipped Karst off of him. She flew into a pillar with a sickening crack, and then everything went as cold as ice.

The only thing that broke the silence was Saturos' harsh breathing, and the sizzling of burning flesh.

"Seize her!" Saturos yelled, pointing a finger at Karst's lifeless body. Two vampires stepped forward, and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her to her feet.

"Another one of us has been corrupted!" Saturos growled to the crowd. Her execution will be grave, for trying to free a Treasoner, and for attacking me. Do you agree?"

The crowd erupted into another bout of cheers and whistles.

"Very well. Her death will be a Solar Burning."

"_Solar Burning_?!" Isaac blurted out. "How could you do that to your own guard?! She hasn't done anything as wrong as I have done. Give me the Sol Burning; I'll take her place!"

"How nobel." Saturos muttered, stepping forward. Grasping Isaac's elbow, he pulled him forward, so that their noses just brushed each other. "Willing to sacrifice yourself for another. Just the sort of thing that makes me sick. It gives me more reason to kill you right now…" His hand lingered towards Isaac's chest, and rested right on the spot of Isaac's heart. Isaac closed his eyes briefly, his body instinctively tensing up.

"But I won't."

Isaac opened his eyes, and stared into Saturos eyes. His eyes glittered with hunger.

"Instead, you can watch as one of your friends die."

Isaac's eyes widened. "What? They don't deserve it! Let them go, and you can do whatever it is you want with me. Just don't kill or hurt them!"

Saturos hissed, and delivered a strong punch to Isaac's jaw. Spitting up blood, he could faintly hear Jenna give a gasp. Isaac moved his head to look back at Saturos, but was met with long jagged nails. Isaac gritted his teeth as Saturos' nails dug viciously into his flesh near his eye.

"You nobility will be the end of you." Saturos whispered in his ear. Isaac stood with defiance.

"I don't care if I will. I won't let humans like them pay for the mistakes I have made." Isaac stared Saturos straight in the eye, his gaze unwavering. Saturos glared back, and suddenly turned away.

"That is your only mistake." He spat back. Turning towards the two vampires holding Karst. "Take her to a dungeon." Waving to another two vampires, he said, "Take those 2 to the infirmary, and bring me the human girl."

Both of them nodded, and one of them walked towards Menardi, and Agatio, and with the help of another vampire, took them away. The other one walked to Garet and Jenna, and grabbed Jenna away from Garet.

"Wait!" Isaac shouted trying to get to Saturos but found that he couldn't. "What are you doing? Don't kill them!"

Jenna looked at Isaac with large frightened eyes as the vampire pushed her roughly in front of Saturos. He stared down at her, and let his body glow with a crimson light. "In order for our secret to be safe, then I will kill the ones who have been exposed to us."

Allowing a moment for the crowd to quiet down, he prepared to break Jenna's neck.

Isaac struggled against invisible arms, his eyes widening with shock.

Jenna!

__

Everything was black. Black as the night.

No.

Even thicker then that. Nothing seemed to penetrate it. Not even Mia's eyes. Blinking, she slowly turned her head trying to see, but no matter where she turned, there was always darkness.

'Where… am I?' Mia asked herself. Flashes of what had happened appeared before her eyes, momentarily blinding her. But she was able to see herself, staring, horrified, into the mahogany eyes of what she thought to be her friend. Mia almost screamed at the memory.

'Isaac…'

****

'It's true.'_ echoed a voice._

'No… he's my friend!'

****

'No he's not. If he was, he never would have attacked you.'

__

'Maybe there was a reason for it! Maybe he was forced to do it!'

****

'No… Stop lying to yourself, and open your eyes to the truth!'

__

A blinding light tore at her eyes, and she screamed as nauseating pain ripped through her body. 'No! It's not true!'

****

'If you want the truth, open your eyes, and take whatever it is that I give you.'

__

'I… I want to know why he did it! I want to know! Please, make the pain stop!'

****

'Then I will give you a gift…'

__

She felt something drip onto her lips, and she didn't hesitate to lick it from her lips. She didn't care what it was, as long as she could escape from the pain. And almost as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Mia opened her eyes…

Her eyes blinked in the gloominess of the room, and she looked around, surprised to see herself in a very elegant room. Looking down on herself, she saw a bright red blanket, covering her body, and silk sheets coming down from the ceiling.

Sitting up, she took in the sights of her room. The door was a made of rich oak, with intricate designs covering it, and as she looked closer, it seemed to flicker oddly in the candle light. The floors were covered with the same material as her blanket, and Mia thought it was a shame; the fabric was really beautiful. But what caught her attention most was a young man sitting on the bed near her feet.

His hair was long and the color of the ocean, as were his eyes. His skin was pale, and looked almost white in the candle light.

"Who are you…?" Mia asked, grabbing a hand full of the blanket, and backing away so that he back pressed against the wall. The man smiled again, and held out a hand.

"I mean no harm to you."

Mia blinked, and slowly began to relax. "What am I doing here?"

"I've been nursing you." He answered quickly, almost as though he had read her mind. "You were injured gravely."

Something slowly popped into her head, and she asked said to herself. "Isaac! He was the one who attacked me!"

The man's face darkened. "Yes. He was the one who attacked you, wasn't he?"

"Yes he was-" Mia stopped. "Wait, how do you know Isaac?"

The man stood up, and walked towards door. Locking it, he turned again, and said to her, "Isaac was a former apprentice of mine."

"Apprentice?" Mia questioned. "Like, a helper?"

He smiled. "Hmm… you could say that." Turning so that he stared into the flickering candle light, he added, "He was a sort of… servant for me."

"Servant? But why? Is he a slave?"

"…Yes… and no…" The man turned towards Mia, his face changing into a mask of iciness. "He betrayed me, unfortunately, when he attacked you. I had given him specific orders for him to control his thirst, but he wouldn't listen to me, even after I gave him food, water, and a place to sleep. I loved him deeply, like a son, but now he has destroyed my trust by nearly taking another life."

He cape flowed behind him when he stepped towards Mia. His cold fingers gently pushed Mia's face to look into his. "He never told you anything about this, did he?" Mia shook her head, mesmerized by his cool blue eyes. "As I thought, he could never tell anyone what it is he was… I forbade him."

"What is he…?" Mia whispered, almost in a trance.

He leaned his head towards Mia's ear, and slowly said, as if talking to a child, "A vampire… An Assassin of the Night if you will."

Mia pulled away. "A vampire? But how is he a vampire? He doesn't act like one!"

"It's our nature to cover up our secrets. Why, there could be others like him, and myself, out there, and you would never know it."

"_You're _a vampire!?" Mia nearly shrieked. She pushed away from him, and scrambled to the other side of the bed. "I should have known!"

The man followed her. "Yes, I am a vampire, but I, unlike Isaac, have been able to push off my thirst. I can control myself better then he could ever."

"But… but, _why _did you turn him into one like you?"

"He was dying, my poor little one. And I couldn't bear to see such a beautiful creature such as he waste away on the street. I had to do what I did to save his life. Just as I did with you my dear."

"What…?" Mia stammered. "I… You…"

He put a finger on her lips. "Hush… Being bitten by a vampire is like being bitten by a snake. If you don't get the antidote within the time alotted to you, then you'll die. And also, like a snake bite, the one thing that will save you, is the venom. Or in other words, the blood of a vampire."

Mia touched her lips. "So… the liquid I drank…"

"Was _my _blood."

Mia gasped, and looked into his eyes. "But… why didn't you tell me? Now I'm going to have to live in darkness forever! There could have been another way!"

The man slowly shook his head sadly. "No, there is no other way, but I have something to tell you. In a few moments, there will be an execution for your friends. They have found out our secret, and will be punished by our leader, Saturos. I want you, to go and kill Saturos."

"I can't kill another living person!" Mia protested.

At this, he laughed coldly. "You have to remember, he's already dead." He leaned forward a little more towards Mia. "If you don't want your friends to be killed, then you _will _have to kill Saturos. As well, as your friend, Isaac. He is the one who nearly killed you, and who placed such a curse on you. If you kill the one who bit you, then you will be set free of this."

"But… he's my friend…"

"A true friend would never do such a thing to someone like you." He brushed back some of the hair from Mia's eyes, and added. "This isn't just for you. It's also for your friends."

Mia looked into his eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, but there was none. Taking a deep breath, she slowly nodded, and said, "Ok, I'll do it."

The man smiled. "Good. We'll leave right now. The execution should be underway as we speak."

He held out a hand for her, and pulled her to her feet. Running to the Hall, he looked at Mia, and said, "If you need any help, just call my name."

"What is your name?"

He smiled.

"Call me Alex."

****

Well now, who DIDN'T know who it was? Tee hee! So, who wasn't expecting that KARST would be the one to try and save them. No? I didn't think so. But anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. It might have taken me a long time, but I think it was worth the wait! So many twists and turns here and there… Man! I love a good vampire story!

FURY: I do too! With their fangs and all! Just like the ones I have!

You have fangs?

FURY: Sure! Want me to test them out on you?

Uh…No thanks…! I'll pass on that little invitation. But anyway, wait until the next chapter, cuz it'll be worth a wait! :P Now, I better get out of here before Fury gets anyway ideas… EEK!

MG

Reviewer Responses:

Okay, I have some news for you guys. I don't know if many people like to have this little section for the reviewers, so I think from now on I'm only going to respond to those people that have any questions. Like, about the story, any other thing or me you're wondering about. But if none of you like it that way, then just tell me, and I'll go back to the way it was before.


	8. Betrayer

****

Assassin of the Night

Back with a new chapter! Go ahead and enjoy yourselves!

Chapter 6 "Betrayer."

Jenna caught a fleeting glance at Garet, who was struggling against the vampires who held him back. Catching Isaac with a frightened look, she was spun around to gaze into Saturos' anger filled eyes. Shivering, she tried to struggle out of his grasp, but his hands held on strong, refusing to let go of her.

"Jenna! Saturos, you bastard!"

Jenna wanted to look at Isaac, to gain strength from someone who had endured so much. Closing her eyes, she could almost see everything that Isaac had gone through...

__

All I wanted to do was live... I didn't know what I would become a monster...

"Now, the execution will begin with the death of this young girl. When we are done, you can have all the blood you want from her."

Isaac's eyes widened at this statement, and he struggled even more fiercely against the hands that held him. "No! You can't do this! _Saturos!_"

Everything went silent once again as Saturos prepared to pull out Jenna's heart. As quickly as everything had gone silent, everything went into pandemonium. Screams rolled in the wind, and a cackle of laughter pierced the air. Isaac felt the hands on his body loosen, and not even bothering to turn around, dashed towards Jenna and Saturos.

Jenna had currently sunk to her feet, and was covering her head in fear. Saturos was currently fighting an unknown assailant, waving his arms this way and that.

Turning his back on him, Isaac kneeled in front of Jenna, and took her by the shoulders. "Jenna! Are you alright?"

Jenna hiccuped, and looked at Isaac through tear filled eyes. "Oh, Isaac!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to _die_!"

Eyes widening slightly, Isaac wrapped his arms around her, allowing Jenna to calm herself. He could remember how he had felt when he had first met his mother after he had been turned...

__

Isaac wrapped his hand around the cold doorknob of his house, taking in a deep breath. He was about to turn it when he stopped.

No. I can't do this.

He was about to turn around, when the door opened with a click.

"Who's there?" asked a weak voice. Isaac didn't answer, afraid to turn around and face his mother. "Isaac...?" his mother, Dora exclaimed, suddenly realizing her son had returned.

Isaac took another deep breath, and turned around, forcing a smile. "I'm home."

Tears filled Dora's eyes, as she flung herself at him. "Oh Isaac! I was so afraid you had been dead! It's been 2 years! Everyone told me to stop believing you would return, but I couldn't. I just knew you would return!"

Isaac couldn't help the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't do it...

"Isaac! Isaac...!" his mother repeated. She couldn't let this be a dream.

Please don't let this be a dream!

__

"Mother..." he whispered into her blonde hair. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

He felt her go limp in his arms, as she gave a choked sob, and let herself go with one final breath of life. The weight of her lifeless body brought him to his knees, and he brushed the loose hairs from her face.

She looked so peaceful...

Isaac felt himself being shaken, and he jolted back into reality.

"Isaac!" Garet asked anxiously. "Are you two alright?"

Isaac nodded silently, and looked down at Jenna. She had finally calmed down, and was wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Isaac. Why are you crying?"

Isaac became aware of the wet pools in his eyes, and he wiped them away quickly. "It's nothing." he answered. "All I care about it getting you two out of here."

"That won't be easy. Said a voice behind them. Isaac jumped away from the voice, pulling Garet and Jenna with him. He landed swiftly into the shadows off the stage, and felt his foot splash onto something. The air reeked.

Hearing Garet retch, he knew immediately what it was.

__

Blood.

Looking onto the stage, he saw something that he never wanted to see again. It was Alex. Eyes widening, Isaac gasped. "Alex! What have you done! You've killed your own kind!"

"They were to die soon anyway." Alex said calmly, brushing his hands on a shirt that he picked up off the ground. "If it wasn't old age that would kill them, then it would have been the humans."

Alex stepped forward, and asked, "Do you want to be next?"

Isaav growled low in his throat, and stepped defensively in front of Jenna and Garet. Alex stopped.

"I see..." he pondered, and stepped back. "It looks like you will fight even your own creator. How interesting."

"You are no creator!" Isaac yelled. He leaped into the air, and prepared to slash Alex's throat. Alex laughed, and leaped into the air above Isaac. Catching Isaac off guard, Alex elbowed him in the stomach, and kicked him in the jaw. Isaac flew straight at the ground, wiping his blood off his chin.

"You were never a fighter." Alex taunted, sitting on a ledge. "You were simply a pawn in my game of chess, to be sacrificed whenever I wished it."

Spitting blood onto the already splattered floor, Isaac glared at Alex.

Alex laughed it off, and said, "Then I guess it might be time you met my new helper!" He snapped his fingers, and a shadow lunged at Isaac with amazing speed. Isaac had barely enough time to roll away as a dagger plunged into the ground right where his heart had been.

Climbing shakily to his feet, Isaac stared at the new person to arrive.

Aqua hair flowed in rivers, and blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her pale skin glowed like silver, and her figure glided as smoothly as the silk.

It was none other then Mia.

"Mia…?" Isaac gasped, staring at her with shock filled eyes. It couldn't be. He had killed her! It was impossible…! Unless…

Isaac threw a death glare in Alex's direction. "You!" he accused. "You turned her!"

Alex chuckled. "Of course I did! It was the only way to save such a beautiful creature…"

Isaac growled. "You monster!"

Isaac turned his attention to Mia. "Mia, don't listen to what he tells you! He's a filthy liar, and a monster! He'll kill you whenever he gets the chance!"

Mia shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Isaac." She whispered. "If I want to live again, I have to kill you…"

"No!" Jenna cried, running up the steps of the stage. Alex noticed this, and leapt from the ledge in front of Jenna.

Jenna stopped dead in her tracks, with Garet running in front of her to protect her. "I believe that if you wish to save your friend, then you must go through me. And normal humans could never compare with vampires."

"Alex, stop all of this!" Isaac yelled, his voice echoing. "This will bring you nothing!"

"Of course it will." Alex said, turning his head slightly. "It will give me power." His eyes flicked towards Mia, and he muttered, "Finish him."

Mia dashed towards Isaac, and tried to take his heart out. Isaac dodged, leaping into the air behind Mia. He grabbed her arms, and pulled them to her sides.

"Let me go!" Mia shouted, struggling. "I want to live!"

"I won't hurt you." Isaac whispered into her ear. "I've already done enough hurting. I don't care if you kill me, but I will tell you this. _It won't bring you life_."

Alex noticed the absence of battle, and swiped Garet into a wall, with Jenna crying at his side. He ran at Isaac, and slashed him across the back.

Isaac gasped, and dropped to his knees, filling pain fill his every sense.

Mia took the dagger in her hand, while Alex grabbed a hand full of Isaac's hair, and pulled his head back. Mia lifted the dagger above his heart.

"I'm so sorry Isaac…" Mia sobbed, tears fresh in her eyes.

Isaac closed his eyes, smiling. "I am too…"

The knife plunged closer and closer to his heart.

__

I love you Mia…

****

That's a good place to leave it, don't you think Fury?

Fury: Damn you and your cliffhangers!

Hee hee! Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed, and remember:

If you kill me, then there's no new chapter!

Until next time!

MG

Q & A

****

Unkown Character: Angst means… well, I'm not really sure how to explain it, but I'm pretty sure it means when a character constantly feels sorry for him/herself. If anyone can think of anything better, then feel free to tell me. You will get credit. And as to what Alex is planning… you're going to have find our yourself.

Capito Celcior: Just to clear things up, it was Karst, NOT Menardi. And you'll find out very soon.


	9. Pawn

**Assassin of the Night**

****

**FURY: Well, it's about time!**

**Sorry about the long wait folks, but my computer died, and I just recently managed to fix it... but now that it lives again, I'll be able to continue the story! YAY! Now then, let's get it on!**

Chapter 7 "Pawn."

_Isaac walked through the darkened streets, having only the light of the streetlights and the moon to guide him. Sighing, he shivered slightly, feeling the wind cut through the thin layer of his jacket; he never knew it would be this cold. _

_He caught out of the corners of his eyes, a group of girls all standing together, laughing and talking way too loud for his tastes. Speeding up, he could hear them slowly quiet down; luckily none of them were from his school. _

_"Where are you off to**o** so quickly?" called a high voice. Stopping, Isaac turned his head slightly, and came face to face with a girl with way too much makeup on. "Why don't you stop and talk to us?" _

_Isaac looked down at her, and noticed that all her friends had joined her. Figuring by the stench that drifted over them, they had to have been doing drugs. The girl that had spoken to him appeared drunk. _

_Linking arms with him, she smiled drunkenly, and stuttered, "I want to get… to know you… a little bit… you hunk…"_

_Blushing, Isaac pulled away, and stammered, "I like the fact that you even considered that, but I really have to go…" Turning, he ran into a stiff man. Catching himself at the least second, he turned to face a man with a mean glare in his eyes. _

_"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" he growled, flexing his muscles. _

_Isaac looked behind himself, and saw that he was being surrounded. "I… they came onto me. I was just about to leave…" Cutting himself off, Isaac tried to walk around the man, but he caught the teenager by the shoulders_

_Pushing him roughly, Isaac slammed into another large man, who hooked his arms around Isaac's arms. Struggling, Isaac tried to do anything to get away. The other man cracked his neck and knuckles, and said, "You're going to pay." _

_Closing his eyes, Isaac prepared himself for the blow. _

_But it never came. _

_Opening his eyes, Isaac ducked just in time when a fist came flying towards him. The man who had been holding him had received a punch in the jaw. Isaac heard a sickening crack, but dared to turn to see what it had been. Looking up, Isaac stared in shock, as 3 men beat the about dozen or so men who had surrounded Isaac to shreds. Isaac stood up and turned to run, when a hand grabbed him by the collar. _

_Gagging, he elbowed whoever had grabbed him, and took off. When he stopped in an alleyway, he looked towards where everything had taken place, but only saw a few of the girls sobbing over their boyfriend's lifeless bodies._

_Gasping, Isaac stood against the wall, feeling like something was still over his throat. Touching it tenderly, he knew that he would mostly likely have a bruise there the next day. Sighing, he backed off the wall, and started for home. _

_He kicked a rock, and watched as it fell into a gutter. _

What a life I live… _Isaac thought to himself. _No friends… a loner… that's what I've always been. And I'll probably be a loner for the rest of my life.

He stopped at a light, and looked over the heads of a crowd, wondering why nobody was moving. Catching a glimpse of police lights and a mangled heap of metal and glass, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get around there for a while.

_Sighing, he walked around the crowd and into an alleyway. _

_He hated to come here, and knew that it would take longer to walk home, but he would probably get home a lot faster if he took the alleyway, rather than waiting for the police to clear everything up._

_Shivering, he felt nervous coming through there. He had always walked through there in the day, but never at night. His footsteps echoed eerily in the empty alleyway, and he could hear the soft meows of stray cats here and there._

_Trying to calm his nerves, he walked faster. Everything was fine, until he heard a thump from behind._

_Whirling around, Isaac stared into the darkness seeing nothing. He gasped when he heard a few more thumps from behind him. This time when he turned around, there were 2 men standing there. They both smiled, and both their eyes glowed a deep crimson._

_"Wha… what do you want!" Isaac asked, backing away. _

_One of them laughed, and answered, "We only want to feed…"_

_Isaac frowned. "If you want money, go and mug someone else. I don't have anything!"_

_The other laughed this time. "It's not money we want."_

_Isaac retreated further from them. "Then… what do you want!"_

_"To feed," whispered a voice in his ears. Gasping, Isaac turned, and found himself staring into deep mahogany eyes. "Don't worry. We won't take too much. I think."_

_Isaac tried to get his hand out of his grasp, but the stranger was much stronger than he thought. _

_"Don't struggle," the man said calmly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "It's no use."_

_Isaac kicked him in the shin, and was a little more than shocked when the kick didn't affect him at all. "What are you?" _

_He smirked, and breathed on Isaac's neck. "A vampire."_

_It was the last thing Isaac heard before pain blinded him._

Gasping, Isaac could feel the knife plunge into his skin. Isaac stared into Mia's eyes, which were overflowing with tears. "Isaac…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry…!"

Smiling, Isaac touched the knife, and could feel the blood cling to his fingers and his shirt. Reaching up towards Mia's cheek, he stroked it, knowing that it would be the last time that he ever would be able to touch it. "No… Mia… I'm sorry… I've caused you… so much pain…"

Sobbing, Mia clasped Isaac's cold hand in hers, and whispered, "I won't forget you."

Smiling, Isaac muttered, "Neither will I… You showed me… true friendship… and… love…"

With that, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be swallowed by the peaceful darkness. Mia gave a cry of agony, and sobbed into Isaac's soaked shirt, not caring that his warm blood smeared onto her face and hair. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Isaac!"

Alex let out a laugh, and said, "Will you quit it? He's already dead." Grasping Mia's arm, he pulled her to her feet, and said to her, "You are now free. Stop living in the past."

Mia continued to sob, not daring to look down at Isaac's limp form. Frowning, Alex pushed Mia onto the ground, and scoffed, "Both you and Isaac were the same. Always breaking down when it comes to killing. No wonder he fell in love with you."

Mia's eyes widened. She stared at Alex with large eyes, "He… he loved me…?"

"He never told you?" Alex asked. "I'm surprised. If he knew he was to die, then I thought he would try to tell you… but maybe I was wrong… How unfortunate that he never got to tell you before you killed him for no reason."

Mia looked down, and stared at her reflection in the crimson pool. _He… loved me…?_ Her mind echoed with this thought. Glancing at Isaac, she couldn't help but feel the tears run down her face again. Isaac was so kind. Even after she had killed him, he had asked _her_ to forgive him.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she glared at Alex. "You… you bastard. I was never going to be free from this curse, was I?"

Alex let out a laugh again. "Why, of course not. You were the fool to believe me in the first place. Humans are so gullible…"

Mia growled low in her throat, feeling anger bubble in her body.

_He used me…! He used me!_

"Mia!"

Mia looked towards the wall, and gasped at Jenna and Garet. _They're alive!_ "Jenna! You're still alive! I thought they had killed you!"

Jenna shook her head, still holding Garet's body in her arms. "Isaac protected us…"

Closing her eyes in pain, Mia reopened them, and shouted, standing, "I'm going to get you out here!" Turning to Alex, she said defiantly, "And you're not going to stop me!"

Alex smiled. "Do you really think you would be able to escape? I am a much more experienced vampire than you…" he glanced down at Isaac, "or Isaac. Do you really think you could take me on?"

Mia frowned. "Yes, I think I can. This is one of the only ways I can think of to make up for what I did to Isaac. He deserves this much."

Alex closed his eyes. "Very well… but don't come crying to me when you're dead."

He lunged at Mia, and grabbed her by the neck. Mia gasped, and fell to the floor in a heap with Alex. Bringing up her leg, she kicked Alex in the stomach, and over her body. He landed with a heavy thump, and a groan.

Mia leaped up, and almost hesitantly, pulled the knife out of Isaac's body. It was still stained in his blood, and she couldn't help but tremble when she felt the wet hilt. Alex sat on his knees, and wiped his smudged face. Eyeing the knife, he asked, "Do you really think that you will be able to kill me after you killed Isaac?"

Mia shouted, "I'll be able to kill you because I know that you've done horrible things!" Lunging at him, she reached for his neck, but he leaned back, and grabbed Mia's wrist in his grasp. Twisting it, he made Mia drop the knife, and pulled her towards him.

Breathing on her neck, he whispered, "I told you wouldn't be able to do anything. I'm much more powerful than you."

Mia gritted her teeth, feeling her wrist throb in pain, and she spat, "You are such an ass!"

With his other hand, Alex stroked Mia's cheek, and clicked his tongue. "Now, now. There's no need for such vulgar words." Mia pulled away, disgusted.

"Let me go."

Alex chuckled. "You sound exactly like Isaac…"

Mia let out a cry, and kicked Alex in the stomach, along with a kick in the ribs. Running towards Jenna, Mia stopped, and attempted to pick Garet up. Jenna tried to stop her, but Mia said hurriedly, "There's no time!" She was surprised that she was able to pick up Garet with ease. Grasping Jenna's hand, Mia took off for the doors, ignoring the times that her feet slipped in the crimson pools.

She could hear Alex let out a roar of anger, and she pumped her body faster than she had ever run before. She skidded to a halt, when suddenly, a crimson flash threw itself in front of her. A small girl with red hair and red eyes stood before her; but what made her even more astounding, was her skin, which was lightly tinted pink.

Almost expecting a fight, Mia pulled Jenna a little closer to her. Jenna grasped Mia's arm, panting from the run they had just done. "What do you want?"? Mia asked in a low voice, trying to sound threatening.

The little girl held out a hand. "To help you."

Mia stared at the hand uncertainly. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, but I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here. If you want to escape Alex, then come with me."

Jenna looked at Mia, frightened. "Mia…?"

Mia glared at the girl, but then gave in when she saw the panic in her eyes. "Fine. Tell me where to go." Nodding, she ran down the hall, her cloak trailing behind her. Mia took Jenna's hands off her arm, took her hand, and ran behind the girl.

Mia could hear Alex's footsteps in the hall behind them, and she dearly wished the girl knew where she was going. She turned towards the door, and waited for Mia to run in. Shutting it quickly, she locked it, and turned to the wall.

"Where are we?" asked Jenna timidly. "And who are you?"

"We're in a room that has a hidden door. And my name is Karst. But that doesn't matter right now; all I care about is getting you two out of here. Alex will rip your throats out if he finds you." While she spoke, she pulled a chain on the wall, and pulled the wall from view to reveal another door.

"Go," she said, pointing towards the door. "This will lead you outside, where you can figure out where to go. Use the little time you have."

"What about you?" asked Mia worriedly, fearing Karst would stay behind and face Alex alone.

She shook her head. "I can't go. I'll delay Alex as much as I can." She pushed them towards the door. "Now go! He'll find us soon enough."

Mia frowned, and took Karst's hand. "No. You're going to come with us. Now, come on!"

Opening the door, she ran through it, pulling both Karst and Jenna along as best as she could. "Wait!" Karst cried, trying to take her hand out of Mia's hand. "I can't! We'll all be killed here!"

Mia didn't say anything, but kept pulling them, until the burst through a door that led into an alleyway. Panting, she recognized the neighborhood immediately, and ran towards her home.

The room was silent, except for the click of Alex's shoes on the ground. The occasional splash would cut through the silence, but he ignored any of the crimson liquid that seeped into his boots. Growling, he kicked a body on the ground, and said to it, "This isn't funny, you idiot."

Turning towards the platform, he stepped onto it, and stared at the bloody mess that was Saturos. Kneeling next to it, he smiled, and brushed some hair from his eyes. "Your reign ends here, Saturos. I always knew I was the one who would control of these puppets. It was never meant to be you…"

Standing up, he glanced at Isaac's body on the floor. Walking to it, he stared into his white angelic face. "And you." He muttered. "You always got in my way. I don't know why I even changed you."

He stared at it for a moment, and kneeled beside it. Brushing some of his hair from his face, he whispered in his ear, "But even at times that I thought you were useless, you surprised me by becoming a pawn in my game…"

Chuckling, Alex stood, and walked away from his body. "And even then… I couldn't help but love you as a son…"

Isaac could feel himself lying on a cold floor, warm, moist blood seeping into his shirt. Groaning, he opened his eyes, and stared into the moon. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. His body was drained, weak and unable to move.

_Shifting his head he stared into his own pool of blood, and could see the other bodies all around him. He turned his head again, and watched as Alex walked away from his body. Almost laughing, he whispered softly, "You fool… Don't you realize it's much harder to kill me…?"_

Well, and there's the end! I am so happy I got my computer back! I thought it was dead for sure, and that I would never be able to bring it back! But now that it lives, I can continue my epic saga of stories! And once again, I'm sorry for the delay! Until next time!

**MG**

**Question and Answer:**

****

**To Unknown-Character: ****This is what angst means: **

**Angst: Adv. usually, also n. and adj. - Longing for someone deep in their heart, lust.**

**Thanks to Black Demon567 for the help with the dictionary! Unfortunately, I would have done it myself, but for some odd reason my dictionary didn't have it… o.O **


	10. Why?

**Assassin of the Night**

**Well, this certainly (hopefully) didn't take as long as the last one now did it?Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one! **

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Chapter 9 "Why?"

Mia led Karst, Jenna and a newly awakened, yet dazed Garet to her house. She shut the door, her hands still visibly shaking; just looking at the blood caked on them made her queasy. Jenna, already knowing where to go, led Garet into the bathroom, and began to rinse off the blood that had dried on his forehead.

Karst followed Mia, who walked almost like a zombie towards the living room. Mia could barely register what she was doing as she sat down on the couch, letting herself sink in. Karst watched her carefully with crimson eyes and sat down near the door.

"You don't have to sit there..." Mia muttered lifelessly. "You can sit on the couch if you want."

Karst shook her head. "No. I prefer the floor."

Silence once more took hold in the room, while Mia stared at the ground, trying to ignore what was around her. Her thoughts tumbled in her head like bats. She couldn't think straight and she couldn't believe what she did to Isaac. _Why? Why did I do it?_

"You did it because you were scared." Karst answered softly, almost like she had read her mind. "You were afraid to be someone like us. Like Isaac."

Mia cringed at the name and Karst gave her a steady stare. "I'm sorry about mentioning something that obviously makes you uncomfortable, but it's something you have to discuss with others. Otherwise you'll never be able to forget about it."

Mia could see the wisdom in those words and looked down at the ground again. "Is... there really no cure...?"

Karst gave a grunt. "If there ever was, do you really think I would even be what I am right now?" Mia looked at her with surprised in her eyes. Karst smiled. "Do you really think that half of us even _enjoy_ being a vampire?"

Mia looked a little flushed. "Well... it seems like you do..." She trailed off a little dumbfounded by this information. Could it be... "Did Isaac enjoy it?"

Karst let out a laugh. "No. He hated it. And he loathed Alex for what he did to him. Instead of thinking that you let Isaac suffer, prefer to think about it as your way of setting him free."

_Free... _Mia let out a sigh. "If only _I _could be free..."

Karst lay her head back on the wall. "I don't think we'll ever be seeing freedom as long as Alex is in control..." Mia stared at Karst, weighing her heavily with her eyes.

"Why did you help us?" she asked finally. Karst looked a little startled by this question and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, why did you help us to escape? You could have easily escpaed yourself and let us die." Mia said in a slightly unsteady voice. Just thinking about what had happened made shivers run up and down her spine.

Karst sighed. "Because I owed him..."

"Him?" Mia asked, realization dawning on her. "Do you mean..."

She nodded. "Isaac." She looked at the floor, and started to pick at a peice of carpet which was starting to peel off. "I owe him. You could say this was my gift to him."

Mia took a little time to consider her next question but finally came up with a simple, "What did he do?"

Karst let out a small sigh, but stopped herself half way when she saw the look on Mia's face. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I didn't mean to-"

Karst shook her head. "N-No..." She trailed off a little and continued, "Of course not. I... just don't really want to talk about it..."

Mia nodded sympathetically, but said, "But wasn't it you who said that if you want to get over something you should talk it over with someone?"

Karst, realizing she was backed into a corner sighed in exasperation and muttered a little curse under her breath before saying, "Fine, fine... I guess I have no choice..."

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_Karst ran like the wind, her breath coming out in short gasps as she tried to escape those who were trying to kill her. Was it her fault that she had accidently taken the prey they had wanted? Gasping, she tripped over a rock, and quickly scrambled to her feet, her knees aching from the fall. _

_She could hear the fast approaching footsteps of her pursuers. Hot rivers ran down her her cheeks as she could feel her fear rising to unimaginable heights. _I thought they weren't allowed to attack their own people! _her mind screamed. _Why are they doing this to _me_!

_She never noticed the large peice of abandoned wood lying in the middle of the alley. With a cry, she fell down with a grunt. Her arm burned with pain as she looked down at it with tears in her eyes. _

_Blood oozed from the scrapes as she watched. The footsteps grew closer so she closed her eyes in fear. _This the end!

_She buried her face into the ground, her arms wrapping around her head. Her body shivered and with each closer sounding footstep, her body gave a hard shudder. _

_"Well well well..." said a soothingly eerie voice. "What do we have here?" She felt a hand bury itself in her hair and her head was pulled back so that she could look into the eyes of her pursuers. There was at least a dozen or so of them, all leering and smirking at her as she quivered under their gaze._

_He jerked her head back roughly, making her cry out in pain. "A little bitch thinking that she's all that?" He pushed her face into the ground. "Huh? Is that what you think? Do you think because you're Menardi's sister that it will protect you from harm or something?"_

_"N-No...!" she managed to choke out through the dirt that made itself known in her mouth. "I only wanted to feed..."_

_"LIAR!" the obviously stronger man yelled, pushing her down into the dirt. He placed a foot on her back and pressing it so she wouldn't be able to breathe. "You little bloody liar! Perhaps it's time that you lived up to your name, huh?"_

_All the other group members laughed and agreed all at once. Karst whimpered when the man holding her down whispered in her ear while nuzzling it softly, "But there isn't a way we can't have fun first now can we...?"_

_Closing her eyes shut, she wouldn't dare to look up at the men that surrounded her. _

_"What are you doing?" a new voice entered._

_Karst looked up, and saw a boy about her age standing by the entrance of the alley way. The men didn't answer, staring in complete surprise that they were even interrupted. "I asked you a question. Usually when someone asks a question, you expect an answer."_

_"Well..." said the leader a little flustered. _

_Karst stared at the boy who had come to her rescue, mesmerized by his brilliant blue eyes and his golden hair. He glared at the leader, his eyes glowing a soft red. His attention was caught by Karst who was still sobbing on the ground. His anger quickly faded away as he kneeled down beside her._

_"Are you alright?" he asked softly, helping her sit on her knees. The group of vampires backed away slowly, thinking they might get away but were unable to when Karst shook her head. _

_"They... they were going to so something to me... I..." she broke down in sobs, her tears falling faster. Isaac seemed to understand as he glared up at the leader. He couldn't help but cringe under the glare._

_"What were you going to do?" he growled through clenched teeth. None of them answered, shivering under his steady glare. "Answer me!" he shouted reaching out and grabbing the leader by the cuff of his shirt._

_"Well... We were just..." he sputtered uncetainly, not wanting to set Isaac off. Isaac gave a small growl and threw him down on his back. He stepped onto his neck, cutting off any air supply. The leader's eyes grew wide in fear and bulged as he tried to breathe._

_"You won't ever, _ever_, touch her!" he snarled, pushing his foot deeper into his soft throat. "If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you." His eyes flickered dangerously towards his lackeys. "And the same goes for all of you and any friends you have."_

_He released his hold on the leader as he lay there gasping. His friends grabbed him and they all ran like the idiots they were into the darkness. Isaac sighed, and looked back down at Karst who was still sobbing softly. _

_He kneeled down so that he was eye leve with her as he asked her in a soothing voice, "Are you alright now? They won't hurt you anymore."_

_Karst nodded, and looked down at the ground. "Thank you..." she whispered huskily. _

_Isaac smiled down at her and said, "You're welcome." He held out a hand for her and said, "Though this is a beautiful night, I think it would be best if we got you back _home_." Karst noticed the malice behind the word 'home' but didn't say anything. Isaac helped her up, and said, "I'll get Alex to talk to those guys. Hopefully something will be done."_

_She nodded and muttered another, "Thank you. And I'm sorry..."_

_Isaac gave her a stare. "What for?"_

_She scuffed her feet on the ground and looked up into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you involved. You should have let them kill me. That way you wouldn't be in danger for your own life."_

_Isaac smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. If I was like anybody else, they would have kept walking and ignored whatever was going on. I don't like to see those kind of things happen." He let out a soft chuckle. "If only someone had come to help me when I was in need..."_

_She stared at him and gave a small smile. "If I had walked by, I would have helped you."_

_A wide grin made itself known on his face as he looked down at her with sincere eyes. "I imagine so..."_

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Mia watched as Karst continued to play with the peice of carpet that she had started to pick at before she started her story. _So Isaac was always the way he was... _She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. _But why is it that he always seemed so cold when he came to the class? _"Karst..." she whispered softly. "Why is it that Isaac seemed so cold and distant when he came to our class?"

"I'm not actually that sure. I think it may be because he hated humans and vampires alike..." Karst answered. She paused a little to let Mia ask another question but when she didn't say anything, she simply answered, "He hated vampires because of what we were like and he hated humans because they were blind and stupid to everything that went on in the world."

Her face split into a small smile. "But I believe that you and your friends may have helped him change. I've never seen him smile as warmly as he did when he died." Mia winced and looked away. Karst conitnued, remembering to be very careful with her words. "He never smiled like he did when with you, even when he saved me. I used to think he was like Alex, but I think I may have been wrong. He hasn't lost sight of who he was long ago."

Mia suddenly stood up. "I think I'm going to go and change now... I haven't been able to do so since the end of class..."

Before she left, Karst called out, "Remember to close the blinds and window in your bathroom. You wouldn't want to burn horribly in your bath tub, now would you?"

Mia took notice of this, feeling despair as she suddenly remember what had happened to her. She passed Jenna and Garet who had been standing outside the living room; she could tell by the looks on their faces they had heard all.

Mia could see the concern shining in Jenna's eyes, so she forced a smile on. "I know what you're going to say, Jenna, but you don't have to worry. I'm alright."

Garet placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled down at her. "You don't have to hide it Mia. We're all trying to get over it too..."

Mia forced another smile on. "O-of course. I know that." She suddenly threw her arms around them. "I'm just glad that I have you to talk to... and to comfort me..."

Jenna and Garet both wrapped their arms together around her in a group hug, just like a family would after being separated for a long time.

"If anything's wrong, you can come and talk to us at anytime, Mia." Garet said, pulling away. He smiled down at her. Mia looked over at Jenna, and she could see that she too was smiling at her.

Mia smiled shyly. "Thanks you guys..."

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_He walked through the streets, stumbling and breathing hard. The people walking behind and next to him looked at him strangely, though he couldn't understand why. His eyes looked down at the ground where he could see small pearls of red drop onto the sidewalk. His feet rubbed it deeper into its grooves, almost like he was trying to make some sort of sign he had passed by._

_He bumped into an old man, who gave him a glare. "Watch where you're going-!" His blue eyes took a softer look when he looked over the boy. "Oh my. I'm terribly sorry. Do you need help?"_

_He looked up at the old man, his eyes tired and faded. The old man didn't like the look. "Well, my name is Kraden. If you want I can get you home. Where do you live?"_

_"I... don't have a home..." the boy muttered, his eyes scanning the crowd. "I don't want to go back anyway..."_

_"Go back where?"_

There_..."he muttered. The boy suddenly pushed away from him, walking unsteadily further and further away. _

_Kraden was a little flustered by the sudden act and chased after the golden haired boy. "Hey! Wait a minute! You're badly injured!"_

_The boy gave him a death glare, his eyes flashing dangerously; Kraden thought that they looked red. "I don't want any help..." he growled, his hand flexing. "Just let me be." _

_Kraden looked a little frightened, but said quietly, "But... what about-"_

_The boy's hand lashed out as he grasped him around the neck. His nails dug into his throat, drawing a little bit of blood. Kraden's eyes grew wide with fear as he struggled to breathe; his eyes scanned for anyone to help him, but they all looked away not even looking up at the scene in front of them._

_"I said... Leave... Me... Alone." he said each word with empahsis as he let him go. The old man fell to the ground gasping for breath. The boy stumbled away, his eyes looking faded once more._

_He looked towards the sky, and watched the clouds as they passed in front of the moon. Why did everything seem so wierd? It was as though there was something missing, but he couldn't seem to remember _what _it was. But he knew it was something important, and he had to find who, or whatever it was that kept nagging at his brain. _

_He continued to wander the night._

**pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

**Well, there you go! The newest installment! Yay! I know that it probably didn't make sense and that the last part of the chapter was painfully obvious (Please tell me you got it...), but it'll probably make sense in the end. And why is Kraden there? Well, it was gonna be an old man before, but I changed it to Kraden. Gives it more of the old Golden Sun feel, no:P Anyway until next time folks! I'm officiall 16 on Monday! XD XD**

**MG**


	11. Note To Readers?

To my faithful readers (?),

How long has it been since I last crawled out of my hole? Ah yes... 2 years...

First off, I am deeply disappointed in myself. I told myself I would not become one of those authors who writes a really great story, and then goes poof - never to be seen again.

And look what happened.

I became one of them.

Needless to say, I will not make up any sort of excuse, because I know it is all my fault, and not those of life (but hey, we all know how nasty it can be...!). That's not including the fact that I have gone through about 5 computers in those 2 years, each time losing a version of the next chapter. Also, I've been trying to improve my art skills, because I want to become a professional Manga-ka in the future! (Go ahead and check out my gallery on deviantART!) Hopefully you understand that fanfiction was not big on my list!

I bet you were all waiting with baited breath for the new chapter! (How I wish!) Especially since I left you all on an awful place...

After my 2 year absence, I have decided to take the fanfiction world by the horns once again! Head on folks!

So why does that sound like an empty promise to me?

Oh yes...

I have not written anything creative in those 2 years.

I'm rusty.

But, that's not to say that I'm not going to let that stop me! Because, ahem, I am not! And because of this new found obsession with Golden Sun (Yes, I finally picked up the game once again after 2 years!), I'm back and loaded!

As a result, I have decided to redo Assassin of the Night (And I am thinking of Golden Sun: Nightmares once again too). Why?

Because it sucks.

I wrote that story when I was 14... I was a stupid little kid who thought she was the greatest at everything (How becoming older can shatter those views, I tell you!) I'm 17 now, so... Why in the heck am I going to continue a story that I myself, as I read, am grimacing and wondering how everyone liked it so much? (Not to insult anyone... Just pondering...)

The new Assassin of the Night will have the same storyline, of course, but, it'll be much darker. Also, I've been thinking over the ideas in my head, and have most of it planned out. I have to admit that when I first wrote it, nothing was planned. I have a tendency to just go with the flow as I like to say. Needless to say, this doesn't help, and made the whole story make no sense.

And the fact that most of the Golden Sun characters that popped up didn't even do anything? Like Ivan, Sheba, Felix and Picard were there for, what? 3 chapters? Now though, they're gooing to have a much more prominent part! I'd like to say, but I'm afraid to ruin it for you guys! And what's to become of this humble little story?

I've decided to keep it up here, so that when I finally get the new version posted, you can all go back and compare (althought I doubt it, but it's also for sentimental sakes).

As I have nothing much to do in any of my 3 classes, I've actually already started a small part of the first chapter! Including a new slight monolgue from the one we all love, Isaac!

Until next time faithful readers! And thank you for reading this thus far!

Leave any questions you have and I'll get back to you! (:

Sincerely,

- Mercury Gold 


End file.
